


Suitable Minds

by Akan_Abrun



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Developing Relationship, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Mind Meld, Morning Wood, New Vulcan, Pon Farr, Pre-Slash, Slash, Telepathic Bond, Vulcan Biology, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akan_Abrun/pseuds/Akan_Abrun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard isn't happy to find that three Vulcan representatives need to use the Enterprise as a transport for who knows how long. He is even less happy when Sarek is constantly put near him, and when that nearness has its consequences. Spock helps both sides figure out what to do, as he has his own experiences with Jim to draw from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever, so reviews are happily appreciated. I'll go through and edit once this is all done, so feel free to point out if something doesn't make sense. Leonard McCoy/Sarek with a dash of James/Spock. Mentions of Uhura/Scotty and Chekov/Sulu. This is also on fanfic dot net.

With a sigh, Leonard rested his head on his desk. The days of patching up ensigns and treating common illnesses were getting to him. Not like he wished for an epidemic or anything, he just didn't expect life in space to be so... dull. He still wasn't used to the fact that the only thing separating him and certain death was a hunk of metal. Leonard praised it, though. It's kept them all alive so far. He'd have to thank Scotty again for that soon. 

Leonard's comm beeped, making him almost fall out of his chair. "Damn it, what do they want at 2307?!" He grumbled as he looked at the screen. 

"Doctor McCoy,  
Please be ready in the transporter room to welcome our unexpected visitors.   
Captain Kirk"

Short and to the point, eh? Jim must be as tired as Leonard was. Who in the hell would come knocking at this time anyway? They're hot-headed bastards, Leonard knows. He knows that he's not going to like them. 

..

Leonard was brought to attention by a sharp jab in the ribcage. "Stop grumbling, Bones, they'll be here any second!" He glanced over at Jim, who was trying his best to look like he's freshly awake. It was Jim, Leonard, and Spock that were welcoming the visitors. Jim said that he brought Leonard because he knew he was already awake. Bullshit, Leonard called it. That kid just liked to bother him at night. Ever since the damned Academy...

"Who in the hell is coming at this hour anyway?" Leonard complained, trying to rub away the bags under his eyes. Jim and Spock shared a look. Right when Jim opened his mouth, the transporter pad lit up. When Leonard saw the ta'als, he knew he was absolutely in for the long run. This was so not going to be fun. He scowled briefly at Jim before putting on a straight face. 

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise!" Jim kept a happy-looking straight face. Only he could do that. Leonard tried not to roll his eyes- he wouldn't want to be called 'illogical' for such behavior. "I'm Captain Kirk. This is my First Officer Spock," Spock raised his hand in the ta'al, "and my Chief Medical Officer Dr. McCoy." Leonard only nodded, inspecting the group. Of course the Ambassador was there. Much to Spock's dismay, probably. There were others he didn't recognize, but he really didn't care. Vulcans made his blood boil. 

"Captain Kirk," Ambassador Sarek stepped forward. "We are aware that this is a very inconvenient time for you as humans to be awake, as it is approximately 2325. If you are amenable, a tour of our quarters would not be needed as I have already studied a map of the ship." Before Jim could respond, Sarek went on. "I am Ambassador Sarek, here on behalf of matters concerning Vulcan II and its inhabitants. With me are T'Saang," an Elderly-looking woman, but who knows with Vulcans, "and Savul," a male, middle aged Vulcan if Leonard had to guess. T'Saang was small and frail, and Savul looked as though he'd had his fair share of combat. Leonard wondered exactly what kind of trip these Vulcans were making. His eyes meandered back to Sarek. He looked different somehow... Like he was bothered by something. But no, those hobgoblins don't have any goddamned emotions. 

"It is certainly nice to meet you two," Jim said to T'Saang and Savul. They just looked at him in response. Awkwardly (but Jim'll never admit to that), he continued on. "If you are sure that you know where everything is at, I'll leave you all to find your way. Spock will tell you all your room numbers." Glancing over, Leonard saw that Spock already had his PADD out to show the Vulcans where they were staying. Jim and Leonard shared their own look, since they both knew how Spock and his father were together. 

After everybody was on their way (and after Jim patronized the goblins about directions), Leonard trudged off to his room. He wasn't supposed to be up this late. He and everybody else on the ship needed a steady eight hours of sleep every night. How can they do that if they're woken up by those green bastards?! Leonard angrily brushed his teeth. He had to wake up early the next morning, too, for ship-wide vaccinations. Maybe he'd give M'Benga the first shift... He tugged off his clothes and flopped into bed. He really just wanted a day off.

...

Leonard groaned loudly when his alarm went off. He really didn't want to do stupid vaccinations on the whole ship for the next couple of days, on top of his usual patching up of redshirts. He showered, did his usual hygiene stuff (he flossed too because he can't afford bad dental health, damn it), and got dressed in his blue and black. After grabbing his comm, Leonard set off for breakfast.

In the mess hall, Leonard sat at his usual table with his usual friends. Jim, Spock (if he even WAS his friend), Uhura, Scotty, Sulu, Chekov. The people he actually got along with around this place. Jim was busy making jabs at Uhura, and Leonard would think something was going on if Jim hadn't ranted about Spock one night after drinks. That boy had a thing for his first officer, and everybody knew. Even Uhura, but she was too nice to care. Her thing with Spock was over long ago, and they're good friends now. Which is something Leonard admired. He could never go back to being friends with his ex-wife. That woman was crazy. 

Chekov was excitedly chatting with Scotty about quantum physics and whatnot, and Sulu was half in that conversation. Spock just sat and listened. Probably "analyzing" the "illogical humans." Leonard rolled his eyes. He really hated how those damned Vulcans belittled humans every chance they got. Just because they actually showed their emotions. Leonard really did have a thing against the pointy-eared bastards. He stabbed at his eggs and bacon, shoving the food into his mouth. And now there were pureblood Vulcans on the ship. Just what Leonard needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard had been administering vaccinations all day, which was an extremely tedious process. Squirming and fussing yeomen all over his sickbay was the last thing he wanted. Luckily, Nurse Chapel and M'Benga had agreed to help him out. With how things were going, they'd probably finish earlier than planned. Leonard would praise the Almighty for that. People avoided vaccinations like the plague. How ironic.

While he was cleaning up some of the supply cabinets that had been jostled from the vaccination rush, Leonard felt a prickle in the back of his neck. He whipped his head around quickly, almost giving himself whiplash. The Vulcan Ambassador was in the doorway, his back ramrod straight with his hands clasped behind his back. Typical. 

"You were aware of my presence?" Sarek asked in the most stoic tone Leonard had ever heard. And he thought that Spock was bad... 

"Yeah, I had a feelin'," Leonard replied, letting his home accent seep in. This wasn't business, after all. He was not getting into that Vulcan business. 

"Indeed," Sarek raised his eyebrow minutely. Leonard had to struggle not to roll his eyes. "As I have heard from various... loud... crewmen, you are administering vaccinations. For what illness are you attempting to avoid?" 

"Every so often we just have to prepare for any new disease that might be spreading on a planet we'd be visitin'," Leonard replied. The crewmen on that ship have had so many vaccinations, they're practically immune to every illness. If that was how it worked, anyway. "We're havin' a quick diplomatic visit on Reona in a few days. Gotta prepare for their famous Reonan disease." Vomiting, diarrhea, confusion, migraine... nasty stuff. Sarek stared at him, waiting for him to elaborate. Leonard stared back, not wanted to get into it. 

"It would seem advisable that I, as well as my two comrades, receive the vaccination as well." Sarek stated. Leonard rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, would seem so. How long you people stayin' here?" Leonard fixed up a clean hypo, ignoring the silence Sarek was giving him. 

In a miffed tone, Sarek said "What is it that you mean by 'you people,' Doctor?" Leonard turned around and smirked. 

"What do YOU mean 'you people,' Ambassador?" Leonard said, walking forward with the hypo in hand. 

"I had not meant anything by it," Sarek retorted. "It was you who had originally used that language. Is it not a rude thing to say on Terra?" Leonard dramatically rolled his eyes that time and glared at the hobgoblin. 

"Calm down, I was just tryin' to quote an old movie," Leonard jabbed the hypo into Sarek before the Vulcan could respond. 

"I see. How... human." Leonard glared. What in God's name is the hobgoblin trying to say? 

"Well, last time I checked, I WAS a human," Leonard was angry now. He tossed the used hypo onto the counter. "Sorry if I'm being too 'illogical' for you, Ambassador. Now, is there anything else you came for?" Sarek stared. Leonard continued glaring. After a few moments, Sarek turned to leave. 

"T'Saang and Savul will be arriving for their vaccinations tomorrow at 1500." With that, the Vulcan left. And what the hell was that? Leonard clenched his jaw. Damned goblins. Taking a deep breath, he realized that he was probably getting too defensive. It's not like Sarek had insulted him, he just called him human. Leonard shook his head. He really needed a satisfying dinner and some good sleep to calm him down. 

...

After spending an hour tossing and turning in bed, Leonard decided that sleep wasn't going to do it for him tonight. His mind kept him awake, and wasn't going to let him go. He put on pajama pants, but couldn't find a clean shirt. He really needed to remember to do his laundry. Leonard shrugged and walked outside, taking a stroll. He wasn't too comfortable being shirtless, but he sure as hell didn't want to be walking around in shirts that had God-knows-what spilled on them. He shivered as he remembered that time when an ensign threw up all over him one morning in Sickbay. That kid was sick for days...

Leonard strolled around aimlessly, until he found himself at the door to an observation deck. He never liked looking out into the vast emptiness of doom, but he might have gotten over it by now. Sighing, he walked inside and stood close to the window. The room was dark, but it was nice. It made him feel comfortable. 

"Good evening-" Leonard almost screamed, if he hadn't gasped loudly and fallen off to the side. Looking up from the floor, he saw the Hobgoblin Master staring at him with an eyebrow raised high. Leonard scowled. 

"Good god, man!" He exclaimed, scrambling up and feeling his rapidly beating heart. "Don't scare me like that!" Leonard took a few deep breaths, looking back out into the black abyss. Several stars scattered out in the distance was really the only exciting thing out there. Jim would probably go on and on about them though.

"It was not my intention to startle you, Doctor," Sarek said, looking out into the space as well. "I had presumed that you were already aware of my presence. That perhaps you had had another..." The Vulcan hesitated, glancing at him briefly. "Feeling." Leonard sighed. 

"It doesn't really work like that..." Sarek looked at him and raised a questioning eyebrow. Leonard gestured vaguely, "You know, those times when you get a prickle in the back of your head. Like you KNOW that somebody is looking at you." At Sarek's blank look, he went on. "Anyway, there's that and then there's when somebody just sneaks up on you." 

"It was not my intention to-"

"I know, I know," Leonard sighed, waving his hand dismissively. Sarek looked vaguely irked by the interruption, but didn't act on it. The ruffled doctor just kept on looking outside. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that the hobgoblin was staring at him. "Don't you people know it's rude to stare?" He said, not looking over. Sarek said nothing, but looked back out the window. 

After a few peaceful but somewhat awkward minutes had passed, Leonard nodded to the Vulcan and left. He was feeling more tired now, and he didn't want to stay up all night. The goblin might be okay with staying up for extended periods of time, but Leonard was not. It only made him seven times angrier. And nobody wants an angry doctor. 

...

There was a knock on his office door, distracting Leonard from his monitor. How could he get any damn work done if kids keep pestering him? He threw a grouchy "come in" in that general direction. The door opened and shut quickly, making Leonard look up. 

"BONES PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE ROMULAN ALE ON YOU!" Jim flopped onto a chair opposite of his desk. Leonard sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a long day of giving vaccinations (including two goblins). He didn't have time for this!

"Damn it, Jim! I'm a medical doctor not a psychologist!" Even though he was trained in psychology. But he wouldn't mention that. "I don't have time for this- I have too much paperwork to do." They glared at each other. Jim gave him the puppy-dog look with his baby blue eyes. Leonard's glare only got more stern. "Seriously, Jim. I can spare a few minutes, but not anywhere near an hour." He opened his locked drawer, pulling out a bottle. "I'm savin' my Romulan Ale, so you'll just have to do with this brandy that Scotty didn't want." Leonard and Scotty were really the only people who could get their hands on alcohol around the ship, and nobody knew how. He was never telling Jim, that's for sure. 

He poured some brandy in Jim's glass and asked him what the matter was. Jim went on to take gulps of alcohol throughout his ranting about Spock, diplomacy, Spock, upcoming missions, Spock, random crew members, Spock... Leonard tried to tune out most of it. Doing some more work, but pretending to be listening, he filled out files of who all he had done vaccinations for and all that. When he accessed the medical files for the Vulcan representatives, he cut Jim off mid-sentence. 

"Hey Jim," Leonard asked, ignoring Jim's glare at the interruption. "Why are the hobgoblins here again?" Jim thought for a moment. 

"Mmm, they're wanting to visit the nearby planets to make sure that alliances can be made between them. We were the closest transport, so I agreed to let them stay." Jim explained, bored. Leonard nodded. Since their hasty relocation, the Vulcans have had a rickety start. It's good that they were thinking about their neighbors, albeit in a somewhat selfish way. After the brief silence, Jim went on about his dramatic life. 

Jim ended up talking for the next couple of hours, but Leonard was able to work over that so the time wasn't completely lost. The doctor had long since locked up the brandy, and he was about finishing up. It was getting late, and they missed dinner. It was high time they got back to their rooms. Leonard helped Jim up and out of Sickbay. 

They stumbled along the halls, Jim leaning on Leonard. That's how it always was. Jim was riding him all on through life... He'd have to not say that out loud next time he thinks it. Shoving Jim inside his Captain's Quarters, he returned to his own. Barely having enough time to tug off his boots, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

He shoved the last of his things inside of his backpack. Jim had JUST informed Leonard that the Reonans expected the people visiting to actually stay planet-side for a while. It was known for how beautiful it was, but still. A little warning next time would be better. When he thought he'd packed everything (light clothes, sunscreen, hygiene products, etc.), he set off for the transporter rooms. 

.

"Bones!" Jim bounced over, nearly tackling Leonard in a hug. "Aren't you excited? We finally get a vacation!" He scowled that the captain. 

"Kid, it's a diplomatic mission and we're staying there for one night," Leonard shoved Jim away from him. Too early, too grouchy. 

"Aw, come on, Bones. It'll be fun! We'll be right on their ocean, it's a beautiful planet. Spock looked over the files, tell him Spock!" Jim looked expectantly at his first. Spock gave the subtle, Vulcan equivalent to a sigh before agreeing. 

"Indeed, you should find the planet very aesthetically pleasing," he explained. "The flora found there is quite vibrant compared to that of Earth. The friendly fauna should prove as entertainment to us, as they often do for the natives." 

"Yeah, yeah, cool..." Leonard murmured dismissively. He just wanted to get there, instead of all this damn waiting. Why did he decide to get there early? Feeling the prickle, he looked around to see the trio of hobgoblins strutting in. Okay, maybe not strutting, but doing their 'I'm Vulcan therefore I am superior' walk. Leonard turned back around and grumbled to himself some more. 

..

"Welcome, esteemed guests, to Reona!" The leader greeted the group. She was a tall, pink skinned woman with long purple hair braided over her shoulder. Looking around, Leonard noticed that the people wore very vibrant, silky clothing. It briefly reminded him of how the people in India or Japan used to dress due to their bright culture. They looked to be in the middle of a very high-tech looking town. There were no vehicles, so everybody walked everywhere. Which was a healthy choice, in Leonard's opinion. He turned his attention back to the leader. "My name is Ineah. You are welcome to use anything in the vicinity, as long as no trouble arises. The party tonight will be held along the beach, near where you are staying. I very much hope that you enjoy your time here!" When Ineah smiled brightly, shiny white teeth showed. Most of her teeth were sharp, due to their mainly carnivorous lifestyle. 

While the group set off for the beach, Jim went around talking to everyone. He finally got to Leonard. "Okay Bones, we split the group up into family and couples. Unfortunately, you got the short end of the stick... You're with Sarek." Leonard stopped short, making Chekov run into him violently. He took Jim off to the side. 

"What the hell, Jim?!" Leonard complained. "I hate those pointy-eared bastards! Especially that Sarek, Jim, he hates me too!" Jim gave him The Look, which wasn't fair, since it was Leonard who was always giving him The Look. 

"First of all, he doesn't hate you. Vulcans don't hate anybody." Jim smiled triumphantly, making Leonard glare. "Second, Bones, we already have the arrangements. To change it for you would be incredibly counterproductive!" Leonard continued glaring. "Come on. Spock and I have a room, since there's no way I'm making Spock room with his dad, and I need him all to myself. Uhura and Scotty have a room, since they're... friendly now. Sulu and Chekov. T'Saang and Savul are apparently mother and son, according to Spock. That just leaves you two grouchies. The Grouchy Duo." 

"Do not call us that again." Leonard said sternly. He rubbed his forehead. He should've stayed on the ship... "We won't have to share a bed, will we?" Jim shook his head quickly. 

"No no, there are two beds on opposite sides of the room. Granted, the rooms are pretty small, but..." Jim mumbled, before sighing. "Look, Bones, you only have to sleep there for one night. One! Just try to have fun here. This place is goddamn beautiful..." They looked around. The ocean was clear blue, the trees had blue leaves, the sand was really soft and pale yellow like on Earth. The people looked friendly, too. They were all laughing and smiling. He sighed. He could have a good time here. He smiled weakly at Jim, and they carried on.

The building they were all staying in was "absolutely gorgeous" according to Uhura. Chekov and Jim both ran straight upstairs to claim their rooms. Leonard trudged after them, up the glass staircase. He would not like going up and down those for their stay there. The walls and floors were all in easy flowing colors, with matching furniture. It was pretty beautiful. The rooms even had numbers on them. How cute. Leonard went to his favorite number. 

Jim wasn't joking. The room was small. Except, it was all glass. Thick glass, but clear, scary glass. Leonard didn't like the height. Even on the floor, it was just clear glass. He was going to faint. He dropped his stuff on one of the beds. There was only about a foot of space between them. That'll be awkward. They had a nice view of the ocean, though, which was good. There were curtains on the walls so that the people in each room wouldn't see each other, but Leonard didn't bother quite yet. He just walked out, and carefully made his way down the stairs. 

He told Sarek that they were in room #3, and the Vulcan went up to put his bag inside. Everybody was lounging around in the jointed living room/kitchen area. It was all, really impressive. Leonard wondered just how rich this island was. They really put in a lot of effort in showing off. He looked in the fridge, to see a variety of different food and drink. He reached for an alcoholic beverage, inspected it carefully, and popped the lid off. He took a swig. It tasted like beer on Earth, only... oddly sweet. The alcohol content wasn't too high, which was good for now. 

"Keptin!" Chekov bounded around excitedly, making everyone (save for the goblins) laugh. "Vhat time iz zee party tonight?" Jim chuckled. 

"I don't know... Ineah didn't tell me." He shrugged. "I guess as soon as we see people gathering on the beach?" The group all nodded, and sat in the comfortable chairs around the lavished living room. They were talking amongst themselves and having a good time, which rubbed off on Leonard as well. Maybe the trip wouldn't be so bad.

...

"HEY THER BONER BOY!" Jim stumbled over, holding a drink. Leonard almost punched him right in his drunken face. "HAVE A DRINKYPOO!" He thrusted his drink in Leonard's face. It smelled almost purely of alcohol. 

"I'm not having a drinkypoo," Leonard responded accordingly, quoting a favorite movie. Jim giggled. "Jim, you need to stop with the drinks, and sit down. You're going to end up saying things you don't mean." He took the kid's drink and grabbed his shoulders to sit him down. Jim flailed wildly, making people look over, so he tried harder to force him down. 

"DAMN IT BONER BOY IM A CAPTAIN NOT YOUR WHORE!" Before Leonard could slap a hand over his mouth, Jim was crab-walking away quickly. That kid, honestly. That alcohol was getting him hardcore wasted. Leonard stalked away towards the water, avoiding the people giving him peculiar looks. He tried not to get splashed by the rambunctious natives as he waded through the blue water. 

It was starting to get cold as their view of the sun disappeared. Leonard gazed at the sunset. Wild purples and oranges painted the sky. He sighed deeply. He always admired things like this- when seemingly everyday things become something marvelous. Standing there for a few moments, he allowed himself the quiet contentment. 

"Doctor-" This time, Leonard did scream (in a manly way, he'd swear by it), and he also fell back into the water. He was knee deep, but he got fully submerged before pulling himself up immediately. Covered in water, he scowled at his attacker. Who else, other than the famous Ambassador of Vulcan? 

"I'm gettin' a sense of déjà vu here," Leonard turned and spat out some saltwater. Nasty stuff. It was very familiar, though. Gazing out, Sarek scaring him, falling... lacking a shirt. Leonard only just realized that he probably looked extremely exposed in front of the Vulcans. He kind of felt bad, for making them uncomfortable, but then again who cares? They're Vulcans. They can deal with it. 

"Again, it was not my intention to startle you," Sarek replied, his hands clasped behind his back. He was in an equal amount of water as the doctor, but he was wearing formal Vulcan-y clothes. Leonard pointed at the goblin's pants. 

"Hey, your pants are getting wet," he said, raising his own eyebrow and crossing his arms. "Aren't Vulcans supposed to be against doing something illogical like getting your pants wet for pleasure-" he tried to think quickly to change his meaning "-of seeing an everyday sunset? Especially when you could have done so on land?" Mentally congratulating himself on the quick thinking, he wiggled his toes in the sand underwater. 

"Under normal circumstances, it would indeed be illogical," the ambassador explained thoughtfully. "However, I ventured into the water to inquire something of you." 

"... Yeah? What is it?" Leonard hesitated. Strange, that a Vulcan would ask HIM something. Of all the people around...

"Why is it that you refer to Vulcans in such vulgar ways?" Leonard had not been expecting that. He frowned, concentrating. Sarek merely looked at him with interest. 

"Well..." Leonard thought about what he was going to say. "I guess it's because you goblins think you're so much better than us. Always callin' humans 'illogical' because we do things different from you. And personally, I'd rather be around people who actually showed emotion rather than being a stoic all the time! Also, you people are insanely violent. I ain't never been around such a people that were so quick to insult or harm others that were just a little different from them. Honestly, it pisses me off. It's somethin' that gets to your son, too." Leonard pointed at Sarek's chest accusingly. "He went through a shit childhood 'cause half his goddamned blood is human. That's fucked up. And what did you do about it? You raised the expectations for him so high, to be the perfect Vulcan son! That's messed up. You expect someone to do their best, not the impossible." Sarek blinked at Leonard, processing the information. 

Right when he opened his mouth to speak, a huge wave crashed against them. Leonard was swept off his feet under the water, saltwater getting into his eyes and mouth. He resurfaced, coughing. Looking around with blurry eyes, he saw splashes in the water a few meters from him. He swam over, and grabbed the body. He was able to swim to the shore, and dragged the Vulcan's body to the dry sand. People gathered around, and Spock allowed himself to look extremely panicked as he kneeled next to his father. Thinking quickly, Leonard started doing CPR to try and get the water out of the Vulcan's lungs. He probably inhaled a lot, since he was planning to respond to him. Oh god, it's all Leonard's fault! He shook his head and continued pushing on the man's chest. 'Come on!' He thought wildly. He did not want to do mouth to mouth right now. 'You can't leave us yet, you hobgoblin!' 

Sarek suddenly coughed out a good amount of water, and Leonard helped him sit up. The Vulcan looked around at all the people. Leonard snapped at them "Good God, people, give the man some room!" Most of them scattered, except for the people they knew. 

"Woooow, Boner Boy jus' wen into DOCTOR BONER MODE!" Jim cheered, patting Leonard on the back. The doctor glared and clenched his jaw, looking at Spock. The half-Vulcan nodded, glanced briefly at his recovered father, and dragged Jim away. Hopefully he could get his captain to sober the hell up. He turned back to the ambassador. 

"I'm sorry, Ambassador-" 

"No apology necessary, Doctor McCoy," Sarek said, swiftly standing up. How nimble, for an old man. Well, Leonard really knew nothing about Vulcan aging. He stood up as well. "However before we continue our conversation, I shall return to the dwelling so that I may change into more suitable clothing." Leonard nodded numbly, and the Vulcan walked away as if nothing had happened. How... how could he not be shaken up? Hell, Leonard was shaken up enough for the both of them. 

He looked around. The party went on as usual when everybody knew the hobgoblin was okay. The sun had disappeared, but there were lanterns scattered around the area. Leonard looked up at the sky. He could see many stars from there, and even a galaxy off in the distance. Hopefully Sarek truly didn't blame him for almost drowning in the ocean.


	4. Chapter 4

The party was over, leaving the crew stumbling back to their building. Sarek had stayed in the living room, choosing to read instead of returning after he nearly drowned. Leonard collapsed on the soft sofa, groaning. He didn't have too many drinks after the incident with the Vulcan, but he was still pretty buzzed. When Spock walked in, looking a little green, Sarek stood. He gestured for them to talk outside, and Spock stiffly followed. 

"Son, have you been intoxicated?" Sarek asked immediately, all but glaring at the younger Vulcan as they stood outside the tinted glass doors. 

"I have indeed indulged in a small amount of the chocolate that they provided," Spock said, collectively. "However, my judgment has only decreased by a mere 9.47 percent." They glared at each other. Sarek contemplated before replying. 

"I had planned to discuss something with you, Spock, but it appears as though it will have to wait." Sarek turned to leave, ignoring Spock's petty attempts to make him stay. He required a serious conversation regarding the matters of Vulcan, not a lame attempt at trying to make his son understand him. Sarek walked back into the building, and into the room that he was to share with the doctor. 

He needed to meditate. Sarek sat cross-legged on the bed and assumed his meditative trance. 

..

They (the humans, since the hobgoblins were off doing their own mojo) played poker late into the night, until Jim decided to take a shower with all his clothes on. Spock dragged him off to their room after that, leaving the remaining five to their game. Pavel, the poor kid, had gotten into the Reonan's most potent alcoholic drink and was pretty far-gone after a couple sips. He kept betting All In, whether he was playing the game or not. 

Leonard (being the most sober) kept winning, of course. He was proud of his ever growing pile of chips, even though he slid some off to Pavel every once in a while so that the kid could keep on playing. They played for a long time, until all of the chips had been used up and piled all over Leonard. He grinned triumphantly despite the fact that most of them would probably forget the game tomorrow morning. It was good times to be had on their "vacation." 

When Leonard kept falling asleep and dropping his head on the table, he decided that he should go up to bed. He bid the others goodnight, visited a vomiting Pavel in the bathroom to make sure he was okay, and trudged up the stairs. He almost fell a few times, but he caught himself on the railing. Stumbling into his room, he immediately sat down on his bed. He looked up and inhaled sharply when he saw the hobgoblin sitting on the other bed. Christ, the Vulcan was always scaring him! 

Leonard sloppily took off his shirt- despite the meditating hobgoblin awkwardly facing in his direction- and pulled the covers over him. He looked over at Sarek. He wondered if the Vulcans were there because of something bad, or life threatening, and Jim wasn't giving them enough time. No, they just needed transport for "allies." That couldn't be the only reason though, since they could just do something like that over a video call. That how everybody else did it. Maybe Vulcans valued the importance of interacting in person. No, they only valued logic, so why would they go in person if it could be conveniently done on their own planet? Leonard didn't get it. Vulcan logic was weird. 

He turned over towards the glass window, and fell promptly into the arms of sleep. 

... 

The morning sunlight stinging his eyes, Leonard groaned and rubbed his eyes. He then realized that he was sweating, and that he was really, really hot. He took a deep breath, looking around. The Vulcan was gone, but the curtains on his side were closed. Leonard yawned and pulled the blankets off of him. Big mistake. 

He was greeted by throbbing morning wood, and he didn't even feel it until he saw it. He started panicking, since that hasn't happened to him in a VERY long time. Leonard swallowed awkwardly, and tried to readjust himself to make things less noticeable. "Dead kittens, bleeding tribbles," he chanted to himself, getting up. "Biting the heads off of babies, falling out into space," and it WASN'T WORKING. WHY WASN'T IT WORKING? He checked if the hallway was clear, and ran into the upstairs bathroom. It was really nice, but he tried not to pay attention to beautiful things. 

Getting in the shower and turning the water on really cold, Leonard groaned as the jets hit him. He was really screwed. But why did this happen? And why won't it go away? He tried to think if he dreamt last night. Screwing his eyes shut under the cold water, he concentrated. Someone's hard body on his, rocking the bed- rocking the world basically-, feverish hands, biting curved green ears... Leonard started choking on air. He was almost ripping his hair out as he flailed around in the shower. HE HAD AN EROTIC DREAM ABOUT A HOBGOBLIN? He froze. Not any hobgoblin, but the HOBGOBLIN MASTER! He hit his head against the wall. 

Leonard didn't even think about guys that way! Especially not goddamned Vulcans. Maybe he wasn't the most emotional person in relationships (to his ex-wife's dismay), but he wanted to be with somebody that had at least a little bit of emotion! Right when his vacation was going fine, something like that had to happen. Why did God hate him so?

..

Leonard walked down the stairs with his jaw clenched. Glaring at anybody who greeted him, he sat down heavily at the table and grabbed some food. The marble table had already been laid out, with colorful foods set in the middle. Nothing looked familiar, except for a bright orange fruit that reminded Leonard of the nectarines back home. Biting into a vegetable that tasted like a yam, he looked around the table. Jim and Spock chatted quietly about negotiation tactics, Uhura enjoyed a purple soup, and Sarek... Leonard looked down. Before he could stop it, his mind flashed back to his dream. He started coughing on his water, and Sarek left towards the bathroom. 

Thank God, he could eat his food in peace. Leonard planned to avoid the hobgoblin for the rest of the trip. Anything to get that goddamn dream out of his mind and into non-existence.


	5. Chapter 5

"Spock," Sarek approached his son, looking as agitated as a Vulcan could. Only Spock could tell, though, so he stood up and went with his father outside. They walked along the beach for a few moments before Sarek spoke again. "I have become aware that my presence here has caused an unwelcome influence on one of your... friends." He clenched his hands behind his back, looking forward sternly. "What do you know of the situation on Vulcan II?" Spock took a moment to process the information. 

"I know that due to the losses of many, establishing new bonds is encouraged," Spock replied hesitantly. "An... influence, sir?" 

"Indeed," Sarek said no more, leaving Spock to the guesswork. 

"Have you established an unwelcome bond with one of my comrades?" Spock stopped and looked at his father. He almost saw some emotion on the older man's face. 

"I had never expected to find such a compatible mind..." Sarek looked off at the ocean, concentrating on his words. "I loved your mother, Spock. But it is illogical to hold that old love against progression for the future. Do you understand?" He looked at his son, and they looked at each other for a few quiet moments. 

"Father," Spock put his hand on Sarek's shoulder, making the older Vulcan stiffen. Spock only strengthened his grip. "I understand what you are going through. While my experience with mates is much smaller than yours, I too have felt what you are feeling." They looked at each other for a few moments again. Sarek kept wanting to say something, but kept second-guessing himself. He chided himself mentally for being so illogical. 

"Spock, I..." Sarek hesitated again, but went on. "I always did love you. You, and your brother. I apologize for never speaking of such love. Emotion was always something I looked down upon, even after I met your mother. For this reason, I am hoping to change Vulcan into less of a strict civilization." Spock almost smiled, and Sarek could feel the joy through his hand on his shoulder. Through mutual agreement, they embraced each other, awkwardly. Sarek had only embraced one other person before, and she was gone. 

... 

Throughout the day, Spock had figured out who's mind Sarek had latched onto. He saw it, in the way his father would do small acts of kindness for the human. Push him the salt before he asked for it, hold doors open so they wouldn't shut on him, walked ahead of him to watch out for danger, and overall tried to make things easier for him. Spock wondered to himself if it would always be that way; Sarek offering simple acts of kindness while Leonard never had a clue about them. 

Spock wasn't angry with his father for accidentally starting the bonds with Leonard. His father had initially been stubborn that Spock find a Vulcan female to bond with, until Spock realized that his t'hy'la was a human male. Having a t'hy'la was a great honor within the Vulcan community, and was something that Sarek could not have argued with. Even he knew the importance of such a bond. It took a long time, but Spock saw the silent acceptance in his father's eyes when he looked at Jim. They were all grateful for that. 

...

Leonard lounged on one of the comfortable beach chairs. He was still tired, due to his going to bed late and not having any... proper sleep. Jim and Spock were off doing negotiations with Ineah. The hobgoblins were off doing whatever they do. The rest of the group were playing with an inflatable ball in the water. Things were peaceful. Leonard could finally get some much needed rest. 

That was, until he felt the prickle. He wasn't going to open his eyes, though. No way. He was going to sleep in the nice warm sun with the serene waves off in the distance- oh fuck it. He opened one eye, to see Sarek standing near him. Leonard closed the eye, since it was too bright out. "What do you want, hobgoblin? I thought you and your other people were off playin'." 

"Excuse me, Doctor, but Vulcans do not 'play.'" Sarek said, and Leonard guessed that he was probably raising one of his eyebrows. He wondered briefly if the Vulcan's ears were visibly green from the heat of Reona's large sun. He pushed the thought out of his mind. Why was he thinking about the goblin that way? Sarek continued on. "I came to you to continue our discussion from yesterday, about your dislike for Vulcans." Leonard frowned and sat up straight. 

"Does it really matter?" He rubbed his warm face. He was glad that he remembered to put on sunscreen- he did not need epidermal problems on top of everything else. 

"It may not matter, however I intend to discuss it nonetheless." Sarek continued standing, but he joined Leonard in watching the group play in the water. The doctor tried not to role his eyes. "You had said that Vulcans view themselves as superior to humans, but that is not the case. Long ago, Vulcans were a race of chaos and destruction. A man named Surak endeavored to change that, in order to help the Vulcan species succeed. He encouraged the concept of logic to dictate their actions. Meditation and rituals were used to purge away any remaining emotional influence." Leonard frowned. Some of that sounded familiar from the Academy, but he didn't pay attention then since his field didn't require much knowledge on history. The way he heard it now, though, made him feel kind of bad for the hobgoblins. They were still bastards, though. "Further generations were taught at the earliest age to suppress their emotions, and to meditate in order to... 'lock them away.' This is why Vulcans must do the most logical things; our emotions can become so strong, that we as a result become chaotic." 

Leonard nodded, processing the information. So by stopping themselves from being psychopathic assholes, they decided to become regular assholes. Made sense. "But why do you guys hate humans?" Leonard looked at Sarek skeptically. 

"Vulcans do not 'hate,' Doctor," Sarek said. Leonard in response gave him The Look, causing the Vulcan to raise an eyebrow... in amusement? Couldn't be. "Vulcan society has established itself so that emotion is viewed as an unwelcome experience. Humans express their wide variety of emotions openly." Leonard frowned into the distance. He could see the problem there. Even if he still didn't quite get it. 

"So... do you feel emotion?" He looked up at Sarek. The Vulcan looked back at him silently, making Leonard wonder if he crossed a line. 

"Sometimes, yes..." Sarek spoke quietly, before turning quickly and walking away. Leonard frowned after him. That was weird. Trying not to think about it too much, he laid back in the chair and closed his eyes again. 

. 

Leonard woke up once more, from being too hot. He yawned and decided he should play with the kids before getting off the planet. He waded down until he was over waist level in the water, and joined in on their game. It was really just hitting the ball around in a circle, and making sure it didn't hit the water. It was good fun. Eventually some of the natives joined in, too, and brought another ball with them. Eventually they had a circle of about twenty people who were playing. Some of them didn't even know the same language, but they were still able to play and have fun with each other. It was another experience Leonard could put into his "Good Times" memory category.


	6. Chapter 666

Leonard tended to a vomiting ensign. They had been back on the ship for three days before the kid decided to report that he was sick. Leonard was sure that the idiot probably spread it to a few of his buddies by now. He rolled his eyes, stabbing a hypo into the ensign's neck and ignoring the resulting groan of pain. He should be better in the next day or so, the doctor decided. Leaving the sick kid, he walked back into his office for some work. He should have been getting a response from a professor about his article on biochemical influxes due to the virus spread on Queiron...

There was a knock on his door, so Leonard told them to come in. T'Saang and Savul walked in, the older woman taking a seat while the younger man stood by the door. "Can I... help you?" Leonard looked at them suspiciously. 

"I am here to discuss your relationship with the Ambassador," T'Saang said, looking stoically at the doctor. He gawked back at her.

"We don't have a relationship," Leonard said quickly. What the hell was the goblin trying to insinuate? It's not like the hobgoblin master had been appearing in his dreams ever since that night on Reona. Nope, not at all. 

"That is precisely the issue, Doctor," T'Saang replied, "the Ambassador has accidentally formed the beginning of a bond with you. It is prudent that you acquiesce to the establishment of this bond." Leonard continued gaping at her. They blinked at each other for a whole minute. Then he stood up abruptly, causing Savul to step forward. The doctor glared at them. 

"What in God's name are you tryin' to say, you hobgoblins? There ain't been no bond formed anywhere here, thank you very much!" Leonard exclaimed, his accent coming out more due to his anger. "Now you people better get on outta here before I hypo your asses with a paralyzing solution, and land you back on your desert planet!" T'Saang stood up threateningly, but Leonard wasn't fazed. 

"Do you not feel his presence in your mind?" T'Saang argued (in the most Vulcan way, of course). 

"Get out!" 

"Spa'ash-" T'Saang hissed, before Savul stepped in front of her. They whispered in Vulcan, and Leonard crossed his arms. He was really going to give Jim hell about this whole hobgoblin deal. They were crazy. 

"We will talk again, Doctor," Savul said over his shoulder before ushering the old woman out. Leonard plopped down onto his chair, rubbing his hands over his face. There was another knock on his door. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" He yelled, before looking up and seeing a frightened Christine Chapel in the doorway. Leonard's features softened. "I'm sorry, Christine... I thought you were someone else." She smiled at him. 

"It's okay, Len. But are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sure I'll be back to normal once lunch is over..." He looked at his watch. It was about lunch time, so he straightened up the things on his desk before walking to the door. Christine followed him, to make sure he was really okay. Leonard sighed and looked her in the eye. "I'm okay. It wouldn't be the first time I had an argument in my office." She nodded, remembering the time when some kid refused to think he was sick. People like that pissed Leonard off. He turned and walked out of Sickbay to get his food. 

...

Leonard ate his sandwich while glaring at everybody. He almost punched a kid who almost ran into him earlier. His friends asked him why he was being so uptight, but he refused to answer. No way he could talk about what just happened. That old T'Saang must have been crazy, he decided. Bonds didn't just happen... or so he thought. She asked if he could feel the hobgoblin's presence in his mind. Could he? He took a drink of water. He searched around his mind in concentration. Being human, there wasn't really anything he could do. 

In the back of his head, though, he felt something. Something strange and unfamiliar. Leonard focused on it, and he heard hums and saw vague images in his mind. He thought that it was his imagination, until he saw people and events that he had never known before. Was this-?! 

Leonard snapped back to the real world when he felt a searing pain in his hand. He gasped sharply, realizing that he had gripped his cup so tightly that it broke. Water and glass spread around on the table, and Spock immediately jumped to soak the water with napkins. Vulcan reflexes... Everybody stared at Leonard. They asked him if he was okay. He nodded absently, examining his hand. He didn't feel... there. He felt like he was still receding into his mind, and he couldn't pull himself out into reality. 

"Doctor," he gazed up to see Spock looking at him with an intense look. "A moment in private, please." Before he could open his mouth to reply, Spock grabbed his shirt and pulled him out of the room. Leonard stumbled after him, still feeling strange. 

"Spock," He mumbled, but covered his ears when he felt echoes of the name vibrate through him. Spock looked around quickly, and dragged the doctor into an empty conference room. He locked the door, and grabbed Leonard's shoulders. 

"Leonard," Spock demanded, "I advise you to take deep breaths, and to focus on me." The human nodded absently, breathing deeply and looking at Spock. Spock, who so resembled his father. But no, the eyes... the eyes belonged to Amanda. "Leonard, what is the day today?" Leonard frowned. 

"May, 23..." He mumbled, and Spock nodded. 

"Where are you?" 

"Enterprise?" 

"What were you eating at lunch today?" 

"Uh, sandwich..." Spock nodded again, looking intensely at Leonard's wandering eyes. His short term memory was fine, so he tried to dig further. 

"Who is your father?" Spock asked, and Leonard looked at him blankly. 

"My father..." Leonard concentrated, feeling more grounded than earlier. "David McCoy... Right?" Spock nodded in affirmation. They looked at each other for a while, and Spock released his hold on the doctor. 

"How are you feeling?" Spock asked, and Leonard had to think about it for a while. 

"I'm... I feel weird, Spock." Leonard flinched, but there were no echoes that time. He went on. "What just happened to me?" They looked at each other for a while again, Spock hesitating to share any information with his friend. He gestured for the two of them to sit together at the conference table. It was still dark, but the lights were on dimly by default. Spock decided that the darker room would be best to keep the human calm. 

"There is another presence in your mind-" 

"So T'Saang was telling the truth?!" Leonard panicked again, and Spock looked at him in minor surprise. 

"What has T'Saang said to you?" 

"She said that Sarek accidentally... bonded with me?" Leonard shook his head, looking at his friend. "I can't handle this, Spock. Is there a way to... to not go through with this? I don't wanna be mentally handcuffed to an emotionless ass for the rest of my life. And he's older than me! Won't he die soon anyway?" He didn't expect the last part to make him feel sad, but it really did. He tried to push it away. 

"Since Vulcans age much slower than humans, it is likely that the both of you would decease around the same time," Spock explained. "The two of you are not bonded. Sarek's mind had accidentally latched onto yours, since your mind is so suitably fit to his. Neither of you chose this, and I know that Sarek is not particularly happy about the situation." Leonard rolled his eyes at the mention of a Vulcan having emotion. He still couldn't believe they could possess anything except for malice in their cold, green brains. "However," Spock continued, making Leonard concentrate again. "The Ambassador does care for you, and I have seen his feelings for you." The doctor glared at his friend. 

"I don't get it," Leonard said irritably. "He's not happy about it, but he has feelings for me. He's a stoic Vulcan asshole, yet he has FEELINGS for a grouchy human male. And he accidentally latched onto my mind? Don't you people have to do some weird voodoo for that?" Spock took a breath, deciding to back up a bit. 

"Due to the destruction of their planet, most Vulcans are in haste to find a new being to form a bond with," Spock explained. "That is the most logical course of action, in order to return to a stable society. Some individuals, such as my father, have more complex minds that cannot be sated by anyone they have met so far. Except for you, now. His mind automatically started the bond with yours, without him having any choice in the matter. This does happen only when two very suitable minds are in close proximity to each other. In any other case, a small ritual would have to take place." He paused, allowing Leonard to process the information. As he slowly looked less and less confused and skeptical, he went on. "The bond, while still not fully formed, can be... severed." Spock swallowed and looked hesitant to continue. Leonard gestured for him to keep going. "However, I will personally advise against it. To sever a bond with whom you are so compatible, the consequences for the both of you will be... disastrous, to say the least." Leonard frowned in thought. 

"So what you're saying," he said slowly, "is that I have no choice?" 

"Neither of you do, if you are not willing to face the consequences of severing the bond." Spock replied, before raising an eyebrow. "It is a situation akin to 'fate,' as you humans might think." Leonard chuckled darkly. Fate. Fate that he and an old Vulcan are mentally penetrating each other. Oh, God no. Different thoughts. SUBJECT CHANGE. 

"How was it with you and Jim?" He asked, wanting more information. Spock softened uncharacteristically. 

"Jim and I had... a mutual affection before the bond formed. We both took part in the forming willingly." Spock looked... happy, in a weird, emotionless way. Leonard guessed that Spock was lucky to have such an easy bond formed. He knew that his friend was arranged to bond with a Vulcan girl at a young age, but that didn't work out from the start. Leonard wondered how many Vulcans were forced to bond with each other from a young age. It was just arranged marriage. It was never fair. But that was almost what happened to Leonard, really. Nobody chose for any bond to happen. It just... did. 

"Thank you," Leonard nodded at Spock. The information helped, and he wasn't panicking (as much) anymore. He still didn't want the bond at all, but he was no longer in denial. Spock nodded back, and they both headed back to their jobs. 

Nurse Chapel tended to Leonard's injured hand as he was deep in thought. She said that it wouldn't take long to heal, since it wasn't badly injured, but he was barely paying attention. Eventually, Christine left him to his thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7: The Tides are Turning

Two long days passed by, and the hobgoblins hadn't bothered Leonard, thank God. Spock had said something about Sarek being "exceptionally stern" with them once he found out what happened. Leonard can only guess how that went down. The hobgoblin master was THE grouch, and everyone knew. Leonard scoffed as he looked at his dinner. Two grouches with their minds shoved together. Great. He rolled his eyes and continued eating his steak. Good ol' replicated steak from space. He observed his friends as he chewed. Everybody was as happy as ever (well who really knew with Spock), with most of them playing with their food and making jokes. 

Leonard had talked to Jim the night that he himself learned the news. He didn't tell him the full story- they mainly just talked about he and Spock's relationship. Leonard asked if he had ever had the receding-into-mind feeling that he had "read about." Jim said that it happened often at first, which was why he called in sick to duty several times. That information relieved Leonard, since 'til then he'd thought that the hobgoblin was hypnotizing their captain with his voodoo. But no, evidently humans had a tendency to have difficulty switching from deep mentality to reality, since they weren't used to that sort of thing. Jim explained that bringing back his own memories helped- asking himself questions about his family and where he was. Leonard remembered Spock asking him questions like that, and suddenly felt really thankful to have his friends around. 

Gnawing on his steak, Leonard took a moment to really feel grateful to the people around him. Jim and Spock helped him in ways they couldn't even imagine by drawing from their own experiences. Chekov and Sulu were always brightening everybody's day with their shenanigans. He looked at Chekov, who was using plastic knives as antennae while he made fun of Andorians. Chuckling, he went back to his thoughts. Uhura and Scotty (who was gone due to an engineering dilemma) were never too busy to lend a helping hand to Leonard, no matter what he needed. He had even managed to call Scotty away from engineering for a while to talk about meaningless things. That was an impressive feat, and Jim was certainly jealous. 

Suddenly, Leonard choked on his steak and got an intense ringing inside of his head. At the same time, Spock inhaled sharply and stood up. He dragged Leonard before he knew what was happening, and they were running down the halls. Something was very, very wrong and he couldn't figure out what? As realization hit him, his body made him run faster than he ever had before. He didn't know why it made him feel so panicked and so scared, but his mind and body acted without him thinking about it. 

They stopped at Sarek's room, Spock hastily typing in the override code. When the door opened, Leonard couldn't believe his eyes. It all happened so fast. Spock pushed back Savul, who was holding an unconscious T'Saang. He had nerve-pinched her. He didn't know how he knew that, but he did. Following a trail of green blood, he saw Spock pick up his father's limp body. Leonard's heartbeat pounding in his ears, he and Spock ran to Sickbay. Somehow, he managed to run a tricorder over the Vulcan's body. He had been stabbed in the side, and was losing blood very quickly. 

Entering Sickbay, Leonard yelled at Christine to prepare equipment for tissue/muscle repair and blood loss. He helped Spock lower Sarek on a biobed, and Christine arrived promptly with a tissue regenerator. She administered a series of hypos to the Vulcan that encouraged blood clotting where he was stabbed, a numbing agent, and a stimulant to make sure that he stayed unconscious during the procedure. Spock ripped off Sarek's shirt as Leonard prepared cleaning equipment with shaking hands. He cleaned the Vulcan's wound hastily, and Spock allowed Christine to draw his blood. 

As the bleeding slowly came to a stop, Leonard did what he could using the tissue replicator. It wasn't like the old fashioned medical procedures with stitches- either the machine worked or it didn't. And that scared the hell out of Leonard. He felt as though his own life depended on whether he could save this Vulcan or not. He carefully worked the machine, but it's slow process was driving him nuts. There had to be more he could do! He started looking around, his hands shaking more than he would admit. Why was he so goddamned scared?! 

"Leonard," he jumped when Spock appeared by his side, his arm bandaged from the blood drawing. Christine was hooking up the machine so that the blood could be administered to Sarek. "He will be healing himself as well, while he is asleep. It is a part of standard Vulcan healing." Leonard nodded absently, vaguely knowing that Spock was trying to comfort him- or maybe the both of them. Christine told them that all they could do now was wait, and she left off to check supplies. Leonard ran the tricorder over Sarek another few times. Heartbeat was faint, respiration was difficult, skin was paler than normal... He lost too much blood. He covered Sarek with a couple blankets, knowing how cold Vulcans got- especially with all the blood loss. 

Spock pulled up two chairs next to the biobed, and they both sat down in silence. The only noise in Sickbay for a long time was the beeping of the heart monitor. That was all they needed to hear. Jim came and visited once, and reported that they would be dropping Savul and T'Saang off at the next stop so that the authorities could deal with them. Spock replied quietly, but Leonard stayed quiet. He felt so... lost. Like half of him was flying away in the wind. He chided himself for being so... emotional. He sighed. 

"Spock," Leonard spoke quietly, "are you as scared as I am right now? Why am I feeling like this? I barely even like him." He rubbed his face, trying to get ahold of himself. 

"I am very scared when Jim is in danger," Spock said, also speaking quietly. "Although you may not like Sarek, you subconsciously realize that he is a part of you now. When the bond is formed between you, that feeling will only become stronger." Leonard sighed angrily. "Did I offend you?" Spock asked, looking at the doctor. 

"I'm just..." Leonard rubbed his forehead. "I'm still angry that I'm stuck like this. Stuck with him, with this Vulcan mess, with... all of this. I mean, how do I know that my feelings are real? And not just something that this bond is making me feel?" Spock thought for a moment. 

"Bonds cannot form between people who completely hate one another," he said slowly. "He will never make you feel anything, nor will the bond. The bond might make the already existing feelings stronger, but emotions will not be produced from it. What you are feeling are your own emotions and thoughts. The bond only helps you encourage that those thoughts and emotions are there." Leonard frowned and nodded, processing the information. 

"I can't thank you enough, Spock," he said. "I never thought that I would say that, but really. You've been an enormous help, and you haven't been making me feel forced to do anything. Which is something I really value." Leonard and Spock looked at each other in mutual understanding. They had both been forced to go against their will and do things that their family and peers wanted them to do. But now, that didn't matter. They had the power to do what they wanted. 

After a while, Spock left back to his quarters, but Leonard stayed where he was. Part of him wanted to leave, because who was this Vulcan anyway, but part of him made him stay right where he was. If he ever saw T'Saang again, he'd punch her in her little scrunched up face. He didn't care that she was a girl, and he didn't care that she was old. She hurt Sarek, and Leonard would make sure that she'd pay for that.

..

Leonard awoke with a start. It was dark, but he could still see. He observed his surroundings as he remembered what happened last night. The heart monitor was beeping like normal, and Sarek's breaths were deeper than before. He was healing. Leonard sighed in relief. He noticed that his hand was wrapped around the Vulcan's wrist under the blankets. It was warm and strong. He never realized how strong the Ambassador was. His old opinions of the man were slowly ebbing away as he got to know the real Sarek. He took another deep breath, and laid his forehead back down on the biobed. Strengthening his hold on the Vulcan's wrist, he fell back asleep. 

... 

He heard voices in the distance as he slowly came to. Feeling the pain in his neck, Leonard groaned and sat up. Opening his eyes, he jumped at the sight of Spock talking with Sarek like nothing had happened. The goddamned hobgoblin was sitting up and everything! Leonard clenched his hands, but stopped when Sarek looked over. Noticing where his hand was, he blushed slightly and pulled it away. He was holding hands with the Vulcan- that's like making out or some shit right?! He glared at the two hobgoblins and stood up. 

"Doctor-"

"Call me Leonard if we're going to be married," Leonard grumbled irritably, running a tricorder over the hobgoblin. At the silence, he glanced up at them. They were looking at him blankly, before Spock decided to intervene.

"Sarek woke approximately 55.32 minutes ago, and his vitals were already proclaimed normal," 

"Yeah, well, I'll believe it when I see it," Leonard grumbled, glaring at the tricorder. Everything WAS normal. He looked up and yanked back Sarek's blankets to expose the wound. The doctor poked and prodded, ignoring the uncomfortable vibe he was getting from the touchy Vulcan. It would scar, and the skin was a little green, but he would be okay. Leonard nodded. Sarek would be okay. "Right. Well. I..." Leonard was at a loss of what to say, so Spock intervened again. 

"Sir, as I was saying earlier," Spock said, and Leonard rolled his eyes as he went to his office. He ran a hand through his hair. Holding his hands out, he saw that he was still minutely shaking. He checked his watch to see that it was halfway into breakfast time. Growling to himself, he hurried off to get some food inside of him. He couldn't do his doctoring on an empty stomach. 

. 

"Christ, Bones, you look like hell!" Jim snorted when Leonard sat down. The doctor shot him a death glare, causing him to look uncomfortable. "So uh, how's the Ambassador?" Leonard shot him another look. 

"He's fine."

"You seemed awfully concerned,"

"Shut up."

"You must love him-"

"Damn it, Jim!" Leonard threw an apple at him so hard that it practically exploded on his cheek, leaving juice dripping down his face. Jim clutched his red cheek with a look of betrayal. 

"What the hell, Bones?! I was joking!" Leonard stood up and pointed accusingly at the kid. 

"Look, Jim, you might be all cozy with your bond with a Vulcan, but I sure as hell ain't!" Leonard huffed out his breath, realizing that he'd said too much. Jim- somehow- still didn't really know about him and Sarek. He thought something was up, but he didn't know about a bond. Jim gaped at him. 

"God, man, I'm so sorry," Jim said quietly, and Leonard sat back down. They glared at the people who were staring because of the yelling, and they went back to their own business. He was thankful that it was just the two of them and not the rest of their group. "I didn't... I mean I... How...?" Jim stumbled, leaning closer to his friend. 

"Evidently it happened by accident, since our minds are so 'compatible' or something," Leonard growled, using air quotes where it was appropriate. "I'm still not completely okay with it. I never thought of men that way, and I've always hated the green-blooded bastards." Jim nodded in understanding. Back in their Academy days, a drunken night and a punch in the face made Jim realize that Leonard didn't swing that way. "But... I have to complete the bond. I can't allow myself to live with the consequences of breaking it." 

"If you really don't want to..." Jim offered, but trailed off. He knew the consequences of denying a strong bond like that. Leonard offered a weak smile, and continued eating. When they finished their breakfast, Jim went to the Bridge and Leonard went to his quarters. He quickly showered, changed his clothes, brushed his teeth, and all that before making his way back to Sickbay. 

Time to face reality.


	8. Chapter 8

Leonard reviewed Spock's report on the incident before it was sent to the Federation. Of course it was flawless in explaining what took place. Spock was quick to assure that the matter had been resolved, though. Everybody agreed that they didn't want the Federation involved in all the Vulcan affairs. After he decided that everything was good, he turned his computer off. He looked around his office in a loss at what to do. Sickbay was quiet, Sarek had already been cleared to go back to his room, and Leonard didn't have any straggling paperwork to do. He took a deep breath. 

He supposed that he should talk to Sarek about their... situation. His stomach churned, and he gulped hard. He was acting so immature about it. It was practically business. Leonard stood up and stalked out of Sickbay. Yes, business. This was just another deal to be made, another sticky situation to patch up. Nothing he wasn't used to. 

Once he knocked on Sarek's door, Leonard was getting jumpy. Nope, he wasn't ready for this. He shouldn't have come. 'God, shut up! Stop bein' such a kid!' He mentally yelled at himself. The door opened, revealing a very calm looking Sarek. Raising his eyebrows, he gestured for Leonard to enter. He walked in, shoving his hands inside his lab coat pockets. The Vulcan shut the door quietly, and Leonard looked around the spacey room. It was warm in there, but he didn't mind. "Uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He wasn't this nervous about something like that since high school! Seriously... 

"You have come to discuss the bond," Sarek stated, gesturing for Leonard to take a seat at the small table and turning towards his replicator. Leonard nodded dryly, even though he knew that the other man couldn't see him. The Vulcan procured two cups of warm tea, and sat across from him. He drank the tea gratefully. "There is no need to be nervous..." Sarek paused, then added, "Leonard." Leonard gulped again and glared. 

"I'm not nervous!" He exclaimed, causing the Vulcan to raise an eyebrow. 

"It is alright," Sarek said. "We can sever the bond, and we can both return to our duties." Leonard almost choked on his tea, and he gaped at the Vulcan. 

"Sever the...?" He shook his head in disbelief. "So you don't want...?" He gestured between them vaguely. 

"To say I do not want it would be an exceptionally false statement," Sarek said calmly, taking a drink of his tea. Leonard gulped. Again. That was... a huge compliment. He wondered if the Vulcan knew what a compliment that was. "However, I do know that you are quite adverse to the idea of being... 'mentally handcuffed' to me." Leonard frowned at him, almost angry that Spock would relay that information. 

"That was at first," he growled. "But then I got to thinkin', and I realized that I'd rather be bonded with you than to have us both live with the consequences of breakin' it..." He trailed off, taking a tentative sip of his tea again. It was strange, but good. It was spiced, yet smooth. He liked it. He took another sip. 

"Are you absolutely sure?" Sarek set down his tea and looked at Leonard sternly. "We will be one, in mind. Two halves of a whole, one could say. We will be able to communicate telepathically, and feel what each other is feeling. I will be able to heal you if you are injured or ill by performing a mind meld." He paused, hesitating. "We will not be able to live apart for very long, and I have my duties as ambassador on Vulcan." Leonard nodded. So he would have to leave this hunk of metal, eh? He always hated being in space- too many health risks. But what about Jim? No, he had Spock to watch over him and make sure he was okay. Spock could heal him if he was in immediate danger, at least enough so he could live. 

Leonard rubbed his face with his hand in thought. Sever it and stay out in this cold hunk of metal with his friends, or complete it and stay in a hot desolate planet full of hateful hobgoblins. He glanced at Sarek, who was patiently looking back at him, but he fixed his eyes at the table in front of him. Stay, go. Chaotic mental health, or shared minds. Friends, or goblins. But if he stayed, severing the bond and dealing with the "disastrous" consequences, would he be the same? What if he turned psychotic and tried to hurt his friends? That was what happened with T'Saang, he read from Spock's report. Her extremely strong bond had been severed due to the destruction of Vulcan, putting her in a downward spiral into full-blown crazy. He shifted in his seat, and looked back up at Sarek. 

"I'm sure..." Leonard said quietly. "But just know, that... that I never been with a guy before. I won't be knowin' what to do or anything. And I sure as hell never been with a Vulcan, so I don't know how to do that either. I can't be touchy or lovey dovey with you, and I sure as hell ain't gonna be your housewife on Vulcan II." He shot the Vulcan a look, knowing that that was the custom for their society. 

"I had expected and will agree to all of those terms. I have never... 'been' with a guy either. It shall be a new experience for the both of us." Sarek replied, standing and gesturing for Leonard to do the same. "If you are sure, we can perform the bonding ritual." He nodded, and the Vulcan sat down on the floor cross-legged. Leonard did the same, and shed off his lab coat so that he was just in his science blue. 

Sarek breathed deeply, and Leonard did the same. Sarek put both of his hands on specific places on Leonard's face. The famous mind meld... The human took another deep breath, focusing on the cool fingers on his skin. The Vulcan looked to him for final permission, and he nodded once. Their visions both went white, and everything was silent. Images, voices, emotions, and memories all flooded around the both of them. Sarek's life flashed before Leonard as his own flashed before Sarek. They learned nearly everything about each other in seconds. Leonard was almost overwhelmed with the information, but a cooling sensation entered his mind. He relaxed, and was grateful for it. 

Leonard's vision was blank, but he could still feel like something was probing his mind. He slowly started to feel stronger, more complete, and whole. He liked that feeling. He felt as though something had been missing his entire life, but had just then been found again. He felt at home, which was something he hadn't felt in many years. Leonard reached out with his mind, which seemed weird, but felt right. He was met with an inviting warmth, and he grasped onto it. Their minds wrapped around each other, entwining in every way. 

Then suddenly, it was done. They were brought back all at once, and Leonard minutely panicked. He looked around the room, and felt his chest and abdomen to make sure that he was there. Sarek looked at him, and suddenly another wave of calming washed through Leonard's mind. He took a few deep breaths, then broke out in a small smile. He wondered when they would be leaving. 

_We will arrive at Vulcan II in approximately 5.48 days._ Leonard heard in his mind, making him frown. 

_We can talk like this now? Am I doing it right?_ He concentrated, all of this being so strange to him. 

_Indeed, Ashayam._ Sarek replied. The Vulcan word brought feelings of happiness and belonging with it. Leonard nodded, not knowing what to do now. They were married, basically. He guessed he should tell his friends... _Do you wish to tell them the information together?_

_It would probably be best, yeah..._ Leonard nodded. _Is there a way so that you don't notice my every thought?_ He felt a retreating sensation in his mind, and it trailed regret and guilt behind it. 

_I apologize, Ashayam. I had let my mind reside within yours for too long, letting my curiosity get the better of me._ Sarek stood up, and Leonard did as well. He shrugged on his lab coat. 

"It's okay," Leonard said out loud. "It was just weird, I guess. All of it is..." Sarek nodded. 

"Do you feel regret?" Sarek asked, and Leonard could feel his worry. It was strange, feeling what the Vulcan was feeling. The emotions in the back of his mind were so strong, yet they never showed on his face. He thought that it would be difficult to tell their thoughts and feelings from one another, but he knew then that they were easily discernible. He didn't know how. He just knew. Leonard shook his head. 

"I regret that I'll have to leave my friends soon, but I don't regret the bond. It was the best thing to do, given the choices we had." He told him, and they walked out into the hall. Sarek clasped his hands behind his back, and Leonard shoved his hands in his lab coat pockets again. They walked almost in-sync on their way to the mess.

Leonard could feel Sarek's immense discomfort when they saw the amount of people inside the room. He knew Vulcans didn't like being all touchy with other living things. He grabbed Sarek's wrist, pulling him close behind him. While most people moved out of their way, he got stabs of discomfort and annoyance whenever he or the Vulcan came in contact with anyone. When they approached the table, he let go. Spock looked at them with a knowing look, and Leonard nodded once at him. Spock nodded as well, showing his understand and approval. He felt Sarek's relief that Spock supported their... endeavor. 

"Jim blabbed about everything," Uhura said with a smile, and Jim gaped at her betrayal. Leonard gave the kid a death glare, causing him to sink down in his seat. Spock continued eating, calmly. "We're really happy for you. Both of you." She smiled warmly at the uncomfortable men. Leonard and Sarek shared a quick glance at each other. 

"So uh, yeah, we're bonded," Leonard said awkwardly. "And I'm leaving the Enterprise in about five days or so-" Jim spit his soda all over the table. 

"What the fuck?!" Jim stood up and yelled. "You're leaving?! That's not okay!" He glared at Sarek. "Why are you taking him from us?!" 

"Damn it, Jim!" Leonard scowled at the kid. "I have my own life, you know!" He softened at Jim's sad look. "We can't be so far from each other- you know that. We'll still do video calls and all that, holiday visits, and whatever else." Everybody looked at him sadly, so he gave them all The Look. "Hey, guys. It's not like I'm dyin' and you're never gonna see me again. We all have our duties and responsibilities. Mine have just changed a little." They nodded. Good. Leonard crossed his arms. "In the mean time, I'll be packing up and sayin' my goodbyes. Jim, you should probably send out a request for a new medical officer. M'Benga can't run Sickbay on his own." He shook his head in dismay. That M'Benga, honestly. Jim looked at him with tears in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but Leonard held up a hand and cut him off. "I don't wanna hear it, kid. Save it for my last day on this ship." Jim nodded solemnly, and Spock took his hand under the table to comfort him. Only Leonard and Sarek noticed, though. 

..

That night, Leonard had a hard time falling asleep. He kept thinking about the day. Sarek's speedy recovery from being stabbed, for God's sake. Their bonding. Their mental communication together. Their shared emotions. It was all so strange. He wondered if it was all even real. He just wasn't used to all the hobgoblin voodoo, but he sure got his fair share of it that day, that's for sure. He just wasn't really ready to leave his friends. They'd all gotten so close during their time together in space, and Leonard didn't think that he'd be the one to leave them. He sighed. 

_Is something troubling you, Ashayam?_ Sarek asked, a warmness coming through the bond. Leonard must have accidentally projected his sorrow. 

_No, just tired._ He replied, rolling over. It was weird that they could communicate despite being across the ship from each other. 

_Would you like assistance?_ A trickle of calming entered his mind. 

_You can do that?_ Leonard pulled the blankets over him tighter. 

_Indeed._ A deep calming sensation overcame Leonard's mind. He only had time to project some gratitude before he fell promptly asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: The End

The following days passed by too quickly for anyone's liking. Leonard felt like he barely had time for anyone or anything. He had to clear out his office and Sickbay of any of his personal possessions, leaving his personal quarters a mess of different items. He had to deal with random patients who thanked him profusely for helping them get through their lives safely (which probably made the goodbyes even harder). He continuously nagged M'Benga about different patients, how to treat them, Jim, what to do if people are being difficult, Jim... M'Benga ended up pushing him out of the room because he kept ranting at him. 

Leonard's friends were all sad to say their goodbyes to him. Scotty rambled on about their "good times" as he helped himself to the Romulan Ale that the doctor gave him. Uhura spoke quietly about how it won't be the same without him, and that she'll try and keep the boys out of trouble. Poor Chekov nearly cried as he threw his arms around Leonard, talking too heavily in his accent for anyone to understand. Sulu gave him warm smiles, and reassured him that things were all going to be okay- which really helped both of them. Jim refused to let anyone know about the single tear falling down his cheek as they hugged each other tightly, but Leonard knew. He always did. He reminded Jim that he wasn't dying, and they could visit each other, and all that. Spock gave Leonard the ta'al, and bid him a good life on Vulcan II. Lastly, Christine. She bursted out in tears and told Leonard sternly to keep in contact. She said that Sickbay wouldn't be the same without his yelling at annoying patients, and that she would do her best without him there. 

It was all too sad, but Leonard knew he couldn't turn back. He managed to fit all of his needed possessions in one box. He didn't have much, since his ex-wife took pretty much the whole planet in the divorce, but he didn't care. Less things meant less effort, and he sure as hell was getting tired by that point. He gave his room and bathroom the final check. Everything was in order- clean, empty, and ready for the next person. Leonard had already given his uniforms to whoever was in charge of that, but he was allowed to keep the one that he was already wearing. Which made him happy; he needed something like that to remind him of all the things that happened on the ship, good and bad. 

Leonard picked up his box, which wasn't even that heavy, and made his way to the transporter room. People were giving him goodbyes the whole walk there, and it was just depressing. He tried not to look too sad when he walked into the room where his friends and Sarek were standing. Everyone hugged him, and everyone gave him final goodbyes. Jim almost started crying again, but he calmed down when Spock touched his fingers to his. Weird, hobgoblin voodoo, Leonard decided. He was never going to get used to that. All was well, until Jim opened his mouth. 

"So, are you like," Jim stifled a smile, "technically my dad now?" Spock stiffened as he came to that realization as well. Leonard glowered at Jim. 

"Don't make me renew that bruise of yours, kid." He threatened, looking at the fading bruise on Jim's cheek from the apple the other day. Jim hugged him again. "Damn it, Jim!" Leonard grunted, but didn't move away. "I'm a doctor, not your teddybear!" Jim started laughing, and forced himself to let go. They would miss each other- they both knew that. Leonard and Sarek both got on the transporter pad, and the two Vulcans gave each other the ta'al. 

"Live long and prosper, Father." Spock said, his face as calm as ever. 

"Peace and long life, Son." Sarek returned, equally calm. Leonard could feel that the Vulcan was a bit sad to say goodbye to his son (again), but he didn't acknowledge it. They all looked at each other, before everything disappeared. 

. New Life, New Beginnings .

Leonard squinted his eyes immediately at the harsh light. He felt heavier, and he noticed the thinner atmosphere. Taking a deep breath of the thin, arid air, he followed Sarek through a neighborhood-looking area. "It will take time before you are used to the environment," Sarek spoke, walking steadily next to Leonard. "This is the area where most Vulcans currently live. It is the center of the city, to be more protected from the wild fauna. The city is not yet very large, since the Vulcan population is still low- approximately 12038 members of the species live here." Leonard nodded as he looked around. The houses were nice, but plain. It looked like what he'd call cookie-cutter houses- they were all pretty much the same. The street was empty, and Leonard guessed that it was because everyone was at school or working. 

They stopped at a gate, and Sarek entered in a code to unlock it. As they walked up a small hill, Leonard saw a house that was larger than all the others. At the door, he could see just above all the other houses, and the city buildings not too far away. He guessed that the vantage point was logical, so that the Ambassador could notice if there were any dangers nearby. When Sarek opened the large, heavy door, Leonard blinked in surprise. 

They walked in, and Leonard turned around to look at the place. It was all very nice, and it reminded him of how their place on Reona looked except it was more sturdy. They were in an empty space, but to the left was a kitchen and dining area and to the right was a living room. A few meters in front of him were stairs that led both up and down. Sarek let him gawk amazedly at the area before gesturing him to follow up the stairs. The upper level had a master (very nice) bedroom, a smaller bedroom, a large bathroom, and a room that led to an observatory space, Sarek told him. 

"The lowest level merely consists of several studies, as well as a supply room," Sarek said as he gestured for Leonard to set his box down on the bed. "I will prepare a meal for us while you unpack your belongings. Put them anywhere you like, as this is now your dwelling as well." Before Leonard could open his mouth, Sarek was gone out the door. He scowled and opened his box. Jerk, leaving him there. He wondered why the hobgoblin was being so quiet and straightforward. Was something wrong? Did Leonard do something wrong? He shook his head. He didn't think he did anything, but a Vulcan could probably point out his faults in seconds. 

After spreading out the few little things he had around the bedroom and bathroom, Leonard meandered down the stairs. He couldn't believe that it was all his now. That he and the hobgoblin master were going to be spending the rest of their lives together. Leonard stopped on a stair. Their whole, long lives. Together. On this wasteland. He started to feel regret, but he pushed it away when he remembered what it was really like. It saved both of them from disaster, and as the result they both felt as though they were whole again. He couldn't regret that. 

Taking a deep breath, Leonard went downstairs at ate his first meal with Sarek- his bondmate. And it was all okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is far from over. What do you think, though? Will Leonard fall into a pit of despair away from his friends, or will he learn to appreciate being with Sarek?


	10. Chapter 10

Sarek went to a meeting with the Vulcan High Council, leaving Leonard alone at the house. He wondered why the hobgoblin wasn't talking to him. Maybe it wasn't logical to make small talk. He wondered if it would always be like that. Little communication, with Sarek going off to do business with his council all the time. 

Leonard sighed, and changed into lighter clothes. He didn't wear shorts or a t-shirt, since he thought that it would be inappropriate. Since it was getting a little cooler as the evening approached, he wandered outside. It was really hot, just like a summer day back at home. Well, his Earth home. He walked swiftly down the dusty hill, and closed the gate behind him. He thought briefly that he didn't know the code to get back in, but he realized that he could just ask Sarek if he needed it. Maybe Vulcan voodoo WAS convenient at times... 

Remembering the direction in which he saw the large buildings, Leonard walked along the streets. He saw some groups of kids talking quietly on his way, but they stopped when they saw him. He tried to ignore it the first few times, but as he got closer to the more busy area, the stares got very unnerving. Had the goblins never seen a human before? He rolled his eyes and walked passed the simple stores. The buildings were still plain, but they did have decorations depending on what they sold. Choosing one at random, he walked into a store. 

There were rows of different fruits and vegetables throughout the store, with several people browsing. Or, did Vulcans browse? They were probably looking for specific things. Some of the foods looked familiar to Leonard, but some really didn't. He poked a prickly red food, and the Vulcans around him visibly stiffened. He shoved his hands in his pockets, saying "Sorry. Didn't know touchin' food bothered you guys..." A Vulcan woman stepped towards him, making him nervous. 

"Humans do not come to Vulcan often," she said quietly, looking him up and down. Leonard cleared his throat awkwardly. "For what reason are you visiting?" 

"Uh, I'm not visiting." Leonard told her, deciding to talk quietly also. He didn't want to upset them, since they were all still staring at him. At her blank look, he elaborated. "I mean, I live here now. On Vulcan. With... another Vulcan." He hoped that she was getting the hint. Her eyebrow pricked up. 

"With whom have you bonded?" She asked, and he started getting bad vibes from them. He knew how they were with Vulcan-Human bonding. 

"That's their business," Leonard grumbled, stalking out of the building. He didn't even know how Vulcans were with male-male relationships... Of course, they didn't even really have a relationship. He and Sarek were pretty much stuck with each other. Walking around with a slight glare and avoiding the demeaning stares, another building caught his eye. 

It seemed like an unorganized mess at first, and then Leonard got the gist. Each section of the store was broken up by different products depending on their native planet. There were Andorian products, Betazed, Human- even Klingon. This store was more crowded, and he guessed it was because they were probably curious about other planets. For science. Carefully avoiding everyone, he made his way to the human section. There were obvious things like apples, bananas, coffee, and old Terran toys. He heard a little boy's voice. "Mother, what does this contraption accomplish?" Leonard looked over to see the small kid holding a yoyo. At the woman's inability to answer, he decided to butt in. 

"Uh, excuse me," Leonard approached them, and the woman looked like he had just insulted her dead grandma. He swallowed nervously and pointed at the green yoyo in the boy's hand. "That's called a yoyo. It's a popular toy for kids on Earth." The boy looked openly curious, which made his mother look uncomfortable. Leonard offered her a small smile, not knowing if it would help or not. She looked even more uncomfortable at that, so he stopped. 

"How is it used?" The boy asked, turning the yoyo around in his hands. Several people were staring at Leonard. Again. He picked up another yoyo from the rack. 

"You loop the string around your finger," he explained, securing the string around his middle finger. "And you let it go. Once it gets near the end of the string, yank up with your hand." Leonard demonstrated. He used to love yoyos when he was a kid. He always had one around. The boy's eyebrows rose, and he tried it for himself, doing it flawlessly. He looked up at Leonard, and he smiled at the kid and nodded in approval. "Exactly like that." He said, and the boy kept doing it. 

"Mother, will you buy it?" The boy looked at his mother hopefully. She looked hesitant. 

"A human toy..." She contemplated it a little bit. 

"It helped me to focus, when I was young," Leonard offered. "I was always runnin' around doin' things, but my yoyo helped me sit quietly for a long time." At that, the mother looked less agitated. 

"I will buy it, Kurek," she said hesitantly. She nodded to Leonard, and they both gave him the ta'al. He hastily returned it, knowing it was an insult not to. They walked away. He hoped that he had just something good, and not something that would get them in trouble. 

.

Leonard walked up to what looked like a hospital. Well, he needed to work somewhere. Walking through the automatic sliding glass doors and approaching the front desk, he asked if there were any spots available. The uniformed man blinked at him. "Spots, sir?" He asked, and Leonard tried not to roll his eyes. 

"Jobs," he corrected himself. "I have a medical degree, so I thought that I would put it to use here." 

"Indeed..." The man looked him up and down. Did they not know that that was rude? Damn hobgoblins. "We do not have any occupations available." Leonard glared at him. 

"I can't even volunteer?" He asked incredulously. 

"To have volunteers would be illogical, as we have the required amount of people working within the vicinity." The Vulcan told him. Heaving a large sigh, Leonard stalked out. Sure, no jobs available. Why'd he have to look at him like that in order to answer? Pointy-eared bastards. 

Leonard walked back to Sarek's home. It took him a half an hour to get back, and he was surprised that he didn't get lost. At the gate, he hesitated. Maybe Sarek was too busy in his meeting, and would get angry if he was bothered. Deciding not to risk it, Leonard sat under a nearby tree. It was a dark tree, and it looked adapted to the hot climate. Crossing his arms and leaning against the tree trunk, he closed his eyes and dozed lightly. 

..

"Leonard," the voice jerked him awake. He blinked up, seeing Sarek standing over him. "Why were you sleeping out here, when there are beds inside the house?" Leonard stood up and brushed himself off, trying to think of a perfectly normal excuse. 

"It was a nice day, so I decided to hang out here. You gotta problem with that?" He crossed his arms defiantly. Sarek raised his eyebrow. 

"I do not have a 'problem.'" The Vulcan answered, opening the gate for them. They walked to the house in an awkward silence. Well, Leonard felt awkward. It was dark, so he concentrated on not tripping over any of the rocks. When they got inside, Leonard started towards the stairs. 

"I'm gonna go to bed," he said quietly. "Been a long day." Sarek nodded, so he went up. It was far too hot to sleep in his clothes, so the Vulcan would have to deal with him just being in his boxers. 

..

Leonard woke up with a start, panting. He looked around, seeing only a small amount of light seeping through the windows. Next to him was Sarek laying with his back turned to him. Leonard suddenly felt bothered, and not in the "bad" way. He clenched his jaw as noticed his particularly stiff area between his legs. Cursing in his mind, he sat up to go to the bathroom. "Leonard," he jumped when Sarek spoke. 

"Y-Yeah?" He answered with a gulp. Sarek didn't move, and his eyes were still closed. 

"Do you often have those dreams?" Sarek asked calmly, and Leonard was silent. Suddenly he got scared, and extremely embarrassed. He gulped again. 

"I- I can't help it!" Leonard defended himself, getting out of bed. "I'm gonna take a shower..." He grumbled, grabbed a new pair of boxers out of a drawer, and stalked out of the room and into the nice bathroom. Turning the water on the coldest it would go, he stepped in. It was uncomfortable, but he willed the thoughts to GO AWAY so that he could sleep again. He scrubbed himself angrily with the Vulcan soap, that smelled peculiarly like the spices similar to the tea that Sarek had. It smelled like Sarek... And it wasn't helping one bit. 

After his shower once he was cold, clean, and... soft, he irritably got back into bed. Sarek said nothing, which he was thankful for. He put a good distance between himself and the Vulcan, and willed himself to sleep again. 

...

At breakfast, Leonard refused to acknowledge the fact that he had had two erotic dreams about the man sitting across from him. And he sure as hell didn't acknowledge that the Vulcan was still in all of his dreams, erotic or not. It was really... troubling. Swallowing some plomeek soup, he asked, "Do Vulcans dream?" Sarek nodded, eating his own soup. 

"When in close proximity with our bond mates, we share our dreams-" Leonard choked on his soup. Sarek raised an amused eyebrow and allowed his mouth to twitch a little. "The dreams that we have shared have been... a new experience for me." Leonard looked at the Vulcan in astonishment. 

"Really? Vulcans don't dream about..." He trailed off awkwardly, and drank some of his tea. 

"We do not. The night on Reona was my first experience with it." Leonard gaped at the calm man. 

"You mean... even then, we were sharing the dream?!" He started panicking. Sarek nodded, and Leonard sat back in his chair in defeat. 

"The... vivid thoughts that you had that morning had also effected me." Now he was really panicking. Sarek looked at him. 

"Uh... I..." Leonard rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." 

"It is alright, Leonard," Sarek said quietly, sending Leonard a calming feeling through the bond. "I know that humans have little control over there thoughts and emotions. I only ask that you try your best to refrain from such thoughts while I am working." How could that hobgoblin be so normal about this?! 

"Speaking of the outside world," Leonard swiftly changed the subject as they continued eating. "Are you going to tell people about me? About... us?" 

"If you are amenable to it, there is a... trend as of late for newly bonded couples." Sarek explained thoughtfully. "When bonded in private or away from Vulcan, the pair often spends a day out in the city together to show their companionship to the public. It is the least invasive way for people to find out, we've discovered." Leonard nodded. He was okay with that. He wondered how they would take it. "Since the information should spread quickly, we will only need to be out for the afternoon. Until then, I have several meetings to attend to." Sarek then got up, put his dishes in the automatic dishwasher, and left out the door. 

Leonard glared after him. He really needed to stop walking out like that. Or maybe he was just too used to saying goodbye to people. Vulcans didn't seem too fond of goodbyes. He put his dishes away too, and ventured downstairs. Sarek had said that there were studies down there. Where there were studies, there were computers for video calls. It was high time to talk to his friends again.


	11. Chapter 11

Sarek got back from his meetings a little late, but Leonard didn't mind. He had spent the morning talking to his friends and exploring the house. He found that the observatory room was really, really amazing. There was a beautiful view of the city from the large windows there, and the clear glass domed up as the ceiling. It reminded him of the observation rooms back on the ship.

Sarek led Leonard through the city down a few streets that he didn't even know we're there before. They arrived at a restaurant, and Sarek requested a table outside. They both ignored the stares, and holy hell were there a lot of them. Leonard was getting uncomfortable under all their judging gazes. 

"Are they always so open about who they don't like?" Leonard grumbled, sitting across from Sarek. The outside table was nice because they could feel the breeze, but it meant that the people walking by would see them. 

"Unfortunately so," Sarek nodded, glancing over the menu. "We should share a dish, as is the custom. What would you like?" Leonard looked at the menu, but it was all written in Vulcan and there were no pictures. 

"Uh... I'll let you decide," Leonard put his menu down in defeat, and Sarek nodded. He looked around, glaring at the people staring at them. He almost flipped off a young man who pointed them out to his friends. 

_Leonard._ He looked up, but Sarek was still focusing on the menu. _Do not give them the reaction that they desire._ Leonard sighed. The Vulcan must have felt his desire to give that kid the finger, or to yell at everyone. Probably both. 

Once they got their food, they ate in silence. It was a nice salad-type dish, but it was thick and well seasoned. Leonard liked it quite a bit. The tea was different from the kind that Sarek had, so it wasn't as enjoyable. He wondered why he liked that Vulcan's tea better. Was there even a difference? Who knew. They talked about their day, which was strange. He never really expected to make small talk with a Vulcan. 

Leonard found himself enjoying the evening. He started picking up on Sarek's different nuances and slight expressions. Like how his eyebrow twitched when he was amused, or how his eyes grew dark when something angered him. His sleek, upturned eyebrows were flawless above his chocolatey eyes. He appreciated the pleasant curve of those pale green ears-

"Leonard." Sarek spoke his name sternly, making Leonard get back to reality.

"I... I wasn't doing anything," he mumbled, finishing off his meal. Sarek looked more stoic than he did before, and Leonard guessed that it was his fault. He shouldn't have been thinking about those things. Why was he even thinking about the hobgoblin that way?! Stupid dreams...

... 

The next night after Sarek got home, Leonard was lounging on a sofa in the living room. "There is something that needs to be discussed." Sarek said as Leonard sat up. He frowned at the Vulcan in confusion. "I have neglected to tell you thus far, but it cannot wait any longer." Sarek sat down on the sofa, but left a considerable amount of room between them. "Pon Farr is approaching rapidly for Vulcans due to the change in the atmosphere on this planet. It was supposed to take place approximately 3.258 months from now, however that time has been dramatically decreased." Leonard blinked at him. He knew what Pon Farr was- everybody did. But... this was all so sudden. 

"How long?" Leonard asked, trying to swallow down his fear.

"It will happen..." Sarek paused, and looked away. He seemed troubled. "Any day, now. I can already feel its effects, and few others have succumbed to it." Leonard's fear spiked up. So he had to... he had to have sex with... with a guy. A very male, very Vulcan being. He heard what happened to people during Pon Farr. "I will not hurt you, Leonard." Sarek said, sensing the human's fears. Leonard nodded nervously. According to his dreams, he really wanted that to happen. According to his rational mind, he really did not want that to happen. 

Inevitably, they had to.


	12. Chapter 12

Leonard sat around in the observatory as the evening approached. Sarek mentioned Pon Farr to him the day before, so they were both expecting it to happen soon. Leonard couldn't stop thinking about how bad it'll probably be. He didn't even like men like that. He hated Vulcans. Also, he was sure that he wouldn't like it up the ass. He wondered if Sarek would restrain him or hit him. He wondered if he got hurt. During a video call, Jim told him about his own Pon Farr experience (in too much detail, really). Since Spock is half human, Pon Farr happens more often for him. Which seems ironic, but it probably just means that he got turned on easier. Jim said that Spock wrapped his hand around his neck at some point, but he was able to make him stop. 

That scared the hell out of Leonard. He didn't have a relationship with Sarek, not really. Would he listen to him if he didn't like something? If he hurt him, would he have to endure it for the next Pon Farr? And the one after? Shit... 

He got up and walked around the house, trying to distract himself. He should take a walk out in the town! He needed to get out. He needed to get the hell away because no way was he having some Vulcan's dick inside of him, no way. Never. He couldn't do this. He was tempted to run. That was, until he heard Sarek's voice. _Leonard._ He sounded... strange. 

_Yeah?_ Leonard responded, confused and slightly worried. 

_I will be returning home in approximately 7.329 minutes. My Time has come._ That was all he said. Leonard's heartbeat picked up quickly as he started to panic. A lot. He ran to the shower and stripped off his clothes. He scrubbed himself. Everywhere. After a few minutes, he got out and looked at himself in the mirror. Did he look fine? Did that matter? Should he get dressed? Should he get in bed? 

None of that mattered after he opened the door. 

Leonard exited the bathroom as soon as Sarek got up the stairs. The Vulcan grabbed his arm and dragged him into the bedroom. He pushed Leonard onto the bed, and swiftly got over him. Leonard swallowed nervously, looking up at him. They looked at each other before Sarek took his hand and started sliding them together, and their lips met at the same time. Their hands and lips rubbed feverishly together until Leonard was feeling really, _really_ hot everywhere. He felt really tingly, and he opened his eyes to see that Sarek was getting very green in his cheeks and ears. 

Leonard leaned up and licked at Sarek's pointy ear, earning a moan. The Vulcan sat up, breathing heavily, and took off his clothes quickly. Leonard could only watch. So far things were good. Really, intensely good. He tried not to think about how turned on he was just from the kissing. After all his clothes were off, Sarek leaned back down on Leonard and started rubbing their whole bodies together. They both moaned at the contact, and they kissed each other urgently- with their mouths and their hands.

Sarek raised a warm hand to Leonard's face, instantly pulling their minds together. They felt what each other felt, and Leonard realized how much Sarek needed this. After he hazily gave him permission, Sarek moved his fingers down and into him. Leonard moaned, feeling the satisfaction that the Vulcan felt with his sensitive fingers, and his own satisfaction as well. After a short while, the Vulcan promptly thrust into him with his hand still on Leonard's face. They both groaned as they felt it all. Sarek thrusted over and over again, hitting Leonard's prostate, and he didn't know how much more of it he could take. They panted together, and he raised his mouth to Sarek's ear again, licking and nibbling and sucking. He could feel that that in itself drove the Vulcan absolutely crazy, so he kept on doing it. He reached his other hand over to grab Sarek's, and he continued the hand rubbing. He didn't know why it felt so _good,_ but it did. 

As Sarek thrusted harder and harder, and Leonard's ear-licking became more urgent, they were feeling each other reach the intense orgasm. They both groaned loudly, Leonard arching his back and grasping the bed sheets. Sarek laid down next to him, and they panted for a while. Eventually, the Vulcan fell asleep. Leonard covered him with the blankets and laid next to him, thinking. 

He couldn't believe what just happened. He couldn't believe that he actually enjoyed it. Honestly, he thought that he would hate it. But that was the opposite of what he felt. It was purely blissful and he more than enjoyed every moment of it. The mind meld made it infinitely better, since they could feel each other's satisfaction. Leonard turned to his side, his back facing Sarek, and closed his eyes. 

..

Leonard roused slowly from his peaceful sleep. It was well into morning, as the light coming through the window filled up the room. Sarek's arm was wrapped around his upper abdomen tightly, so he didn't move. He laid there, feeling the Vulcan's slowly breathing body along his back. He didn't think that he would ever enjoy something like that, but he did. That seemed to be a theme when it came to Sarek. 

After a few moments, the Vulcan woke up. He quickly sat up and looked at Leonard in worry. "How are you feeling? Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" Sarek asked, scanning him with his eyes. 

"I'm fine, geez." Leonard said, rubbing his face. "Honestly..." He looked Sarek in the eyes. "I liked it more than I thought I would." The Vulcan's relief was visible, and the tips of his ears turned green as he looked away. 

"I... too... enjoyed it exceptionally," Sarek said quietly. Was the damn hobgoblin feeling bashful? After last night? Leonard got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. When he turned on the water, Sarek's voice appeared. _May I join you?_

Leonard was reluctant, since for Christ's sake it was a shower, but he swallowed it down. _Yeah, why not..._ He responded, stepping under the hot spray of water. Sarek soon stepped in with him. It was totally not awkward at all. They took turns using the soap and then rinsing before they got out. Leonard wrapped a towel around his waist and brushed his teeth, but glared when Sarek watched him through the mirror. With a mouth full of toothpaste, Leonard said "Why are you watching me?" And continued brushing. 

Without hesitation, Sarek responded "Because you are a beautiful being." Leonard froze, and glared even more. He averted his eyes and finished with his teeth while Sarek dried himself and got dressed. 

They ate breakfast in a comfortable silence before Sarek got up to leave for work. Leonard wondered if things would go back to the way they were before, when they barely talked and the most they ever did was sleep in the same bed together with at least a foot of space between them. But then, Sarek did something completely unexpected. He offered two fingers in front of Leonard. He looked up at him in astonishment before meeting them with his own two. Their fingers brushed together, and Sarek left.


	13. Chapter 13

A few days passed like normal, except for those weird Vulcan kisses when Sarek left for work. Nothing else changed, really. They didn't talk much, and they never really saw each other apart from meals and bedtime. It was pretty much as if the Pon Farr never happened at all. Leonard didn't know whether to be relieved or sad. Relieved because there were no expectations for spontaneous fucks or intimacy, but sad because it was almost like that night meant nothing to the Vulcan. Maybe he was just being too emotional, but he was never the kind to have sex out of obligation. Not even when he was a teenager with raging hormones. He always recognized that sex meant a relationship. 

Then again, they pretty much did do it out of obligation. If Sarek didn't get over the chemical imbalance, he would have died. It was just another life vs. disaster situation. That's all it ever was. He was being irrational about all of it. A few months ago, he didn't have feelings for anyone. Hell, he wasn't even sure if these feelings were his own! How did he know that this was all authentic? 

Leonard sighed and rubbed his face. He needed to talk to someone. He stalked downstairs and opened the door to the study that he pretty much took over. He video called Jim impatiently. "Yeah Bones?" Jim sat at his desk in his quarters, shirtless. Damned vain kid. 

"Jim... I need to talk to you." Leonard said with a glare. He hated having to talk to people about his feelings, even though Jim tried to get him to all the time. His friend's features softened. 

"Go ahead, Bones. I'm listening." He said with a smile. Leonard sighed, before spilling out all his thoughts- he even mentioned the Pon Farr. Jim listened attentively, only snickering when his friend brought up the sex. "Sorry, keep going." He steeled himself against Leonard's glare. 

"Jim, I hate to ask you this, but what in the hell do I do?" Leonard asked, putting his face in his hands angrily. 

"If it was anyone else, I'd tell you to talk to him. But you're you, so you're probably not gonna talk to him about it unless you're forced. What you need, is a hobby." Jim crossed his arms in triumph. A hobby? A fucking hobby was supposed to make all his problems disappear? 

"Look, my only 'hobby' is doctoring." Leonard said irritably. "And those damned bastards already shut me out of their goblin hospital! Nobody here is okay with my existence, Jim!" He froze. Was that it? Was that his problem? Jim gestured for him to keep going, so he did. "On the ship, everyone put their lives in my hands. At the Academy, I had a degree to finish. On Earth, I had my family. And the whole time I had my friends right next to me. Here, though, the only thing I have is that emotionless hobgoblin that treats me like a goddamn liability that he's stuck with!" He ended up yelling at the screen, and rubbed his forehead. He took a few deep breaths. 

"Bones, try the hospital again." Jim told him quietly. Leonard nodded. "If that doesn't work, ask Sarek where you can work. Tell him you're bored. You're imprisoned by your thoughts in that place, man. Try and get out more. Talk to the people. There's gotta be somewhere where you can make a difference." Leonard nodded again, feeling better. 

"Thanks, Jim. You really helped me." They smiled at each other. 

"No problem Bones. Remember that I'm always here when you need me." They ended the call. He really did need a hobby...

..

Stalking into town, Leonard had his mind set on that hospital. He needed that goddamned job. On the way, a clothing store caught his eye. Looking at his outfit, he decided that he probably needed some sort of Vulcan uniform for when he did things in front of those people. He walked in, and looked around at all the bland colors. He didn't have the slightest clue in what to get. 

"Are you in need of assistance, sir?" A woman approached him. She must have picked up on his lost vibe. 

"Uh, yeah. I want an outfit that'll make me appear like I actually belong here. I also want something formal. Is there anything like that?" Leonard said, looking at the contemplative young woman. She was very pretty, he thought. She walked away and grabbed a dark grey uniform combined with a black overcoat thing. She handed them to him. 

"I expect these to fit well, and they will meet your requirements. To be somewhat formal, wear the overcoat." She said, and gestured to a changing room. Leonard nodded, and walked inside the small room. He changed into the tight-fitting clothes. It was lighter than he expected, and very breathable. The dark grey had a shiny tint, and hugged his body comfortably. He put on the overcoat, which reminded him of a bathrobe that stopped at the thighs. Except it was obviously much more formal. It was thin as well, and also hugged his body. It flowed smoothly with the grey underneath. He looked himself up and down. Yep, he was crazy. Absolutely crazy. He looked at his human darb and tossed it in the trash. They were old, and he didn't need them. He walked out of the dressing room and met with the woman again. 

"How do I look?" Leonard held out his arms, and she looked him up and down. 

"You look like a human that appreciates that he is on our planet," she said, nodding in approval. "Likewise, you will find that we appreciate your efforts to embrace our culture." Leonard nodded at her. 

"So, how much am I payin'?" Leonard pulled his wallet out of his pocket, but the woman held up her hand. 

"That is not necessary," she said, raising an eyebrow a fraction. He gaped at her. 

"But isn't it... illogical to decline a payment for goods?" Leonard asked. God, he was already sounding like them. He was full-blown crazy. 

"It is logical, in this event." She said quietly. Leonard nodded slowly, even though he was so not following. He gave her the ta'al, which she returned. Walking out of the store, he received less stares of disgust, and more of astonishment. He guessed that was better than what he was getting before. After a while, he stalked into the hospital building with his head held high. 

"I require an occupation, or else I'll get the Ambassador down here to fire somebody for me!" Leonard announced at the front desk. He got a hell of a lot of states from that, even from people outside. The man who denied him the other day looked up and down again. 

"Indeed..." He muttered hesitantly. "Your assistance will be needed every other day during the afternoon. A minimum of four hours is required of you every time you work. When you arrive tomorrow, find T'Laria, as she will advise you in what you are to do." Leonard nodded, feeling accomplished. He turned around and walked back out of the building. Oh, he'll start out as their little volunteer boy. But eventually, he'll rule the damned hospital! 

Okay, maybe not that far, but he was sure that he could rise up just a little. He may be human, but he was a damn good doctor. 

..

When he got back to Sarek's house (or their house, as he should start thinking), he was reminded of his status as a pet. He was bein' left at the house while the hobgoblin went out and worked for God's sake! Not anymore, though. Leonard had his own damn job. He walked happily into the living room, and looked along the bookshelf that he never really paid attention to before. It was weird that the Vulcan kept paper books when everything could have been accessed digitally, but he didn't think much of it. Finding a book (in English) on Vulcan biology, Leonard sat down on the chair and started reading. 

After almost an hour, Sarek entered the house. Leonard put his book down and stood up to tell him the news. "I got a job at the hospital for every other day," He smiled triumphantly and crossed his arms. Sarek only stared at him, looking him up and down. That really was a common thing around here... 

"You bought new clothes," Sarek raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, that's how much I wanted that damn job." Leonard grumbled. "Except I didn't really BUY them. She gave them to me for free for some reason." Sarek suddenly glared. 

"Did she state the reason as to why she refused payment?" Sarek ground out, making Leonard narrow his eyes at him. 

"She said it was logical to give them to me," he said slowly. "Why? What's wrong with that? Is it insulting?" Sarek clenched his jaw and stiffened. 

"Quite the opposite." He said, and Leonard could feel his anger without even trying. "She was being... as humans would say... 'flirtatious' towards you." Sarek turned back towards the door. "I will talk to her immediately- this is unacceptable." 

"No, wait!" Leonard put a hand on the fuming Vulcan's shoulder. "It's okay. If she does something like that again, I'll talk to her." Sarek covered Leonard's hand with his own with an irritated sigh. He felt the Vulcan's fear of losing him, so he tried to push feelings of warm calmness through his hand. Sarek visibly relaxed. 

"I cannot lose you, Ashayam." Sarek said quietly. Leonard nodded, and thought that he probably couldn't stand to lose that hobgoblin either.

At dinner, Leonard was more talkative due to his being excited about the job. He and Sarek discussed Vulcan anatomy, and how their minds had a huge amount of power over their bodies. It was strange, but Leonard picked it up rapidly. Finally, something good he could be doing. It was just what he needed. 

Leonard slept really good that night, and damn it if he didn't skooch over a little so that his and Sarek's backs were touching. 

..

Laying awake, waiting for it to get lighter outside, Leonard pondered the meaning of life. Then he realized how boring that was. He actually thought about Vulcans. He thought about how he was really just alone on that planet. His only companion was Sarek, an ass with little emotion. He looked over at the Vulcan. He always wore a t-shirt and shorts to bed, which seemed weird for a Vulcan, but was justifiable due to their sensitivity. Sarek had turned over during the night, so Leonard could see his face. He looked so serious, even in sleep. With those eyebrows, he looked like he had a permanent glare on his face. Of course, that's something that Jim told Leonard about his own sleeping face one time at the Academy. 

Leonard followed the upturned lines of Sarek's eyebrows with his eyes until he reached the pointed ears. He always made fun of those goblin ears, but they were a big turn on for him. He enjoyed them immensely. He wanted to touch them. The Vulcan was sleeping, he wouldn't notice. Leonard reached forward slowly, and lightly touched the warm ear. He followed the curve of it with his fingers, and dragged them along the point. He felt how smooth the skin of it was. Sarek started blushing in his ears and cheeks (which so did not remind Leonard of That Night and so did not turn him on one bit), so he took back his hand and went back to staring. Even though the Vulcan disregarded Leonard a lot, he still made him feel safe. 

Leonard wished he could talk to Sarek about these things, but neither of them liked talking about their feelings. He didn't dare ask the Vulcan for a mind meld, so that was out too. Leonard put his hand lightly on Sarek's face, determined not to wake him, and projected feelings of warmth and safety to him. He couldn't do that over long distances except by accident, but he certainly could through touch. Sarek's face relaxed a little, and Leonard smiled. He got out of bed and showered. Time to start the day.


	14. Chapter 14

Leonard woke with a start, and rubbed his eyes. He almost punched himself when he realized why he woke up. Another dream. Another hardness between his legs. He sighed, and tried to push the dream out of his mind. But how could he, when that green flushed skin couldn't leave his thoughts? The soft, pointed ears, the big hands, the pointed eyebrows, those lips... they all engulfed his mind. He bit his lip and sat up. He would have to take another cold shower. 

"Leonard," Sarek sat up as well, and Leonard panicked a little.

"Uh, I didn't mean to..." He trailed off. "I mean I'll... I'll just go and shower..." He moved to leave, but Sarek grabbed his wrist. He could feel the Vulcan's desire. 

"It is becoming increasingly difficult to suppress these desires," he said, looking Leonard in the eyes. "If you are amenable, we could partake in an activity that is more... productive, than cold showers or meditation." Leonard's heartbeat picked up. Sex? Again? Without Pon Farr? Before he could stop himself, he nodded. He mentally cursed himself for giving in so easily, but that anger went away once Sarek pressed their lips together. Leonard felt the tingling sensation again, like when he was young, but it was stronger. 

Sarek's hand explored Leonard's chest, making him more nervous. Their hands met and they rubbed them together, creating a sweet and tingling friction. Leonard broke the kiss to suck on Sarek's earlobe, which caused the Vulcan to groan almost immediately. That turned Leonard on even more, so he continued sucking on the green skin. He felt a hand move to his groin, and he pushed the Vulcan away in surprise. 

"I apologize-"

"I'm sorry-" 

They spoke at the same time, and Leonard looked away, embarrassed. Sarek put a finger under Leonard's chin to make the human look up at him. 

"Do you wish to stop?" He asked, and Leonard shook his head profusely. Sarek kissed him gently, before laying him down and getting over him. 

They started grinding together as the heat picked back up. Sarek suck and bit at a spot low on Leonard's neck and they both knew that it would leave a mark. Leonard moaned at the feverish, tingling feeling all over his body. He moved his hands under Sarek's shirt, feeling his hard, warm chest. They hastily took off the Vulcan's clothes, and fingers were once again entered into Leonard. He bit his lip, remembering the first time that happened. He let his hands wander all over Sarek's body, and even squeezed his ass. Sarek froze and gave him a Don't You Dare Do That Again Or I'll Fuck You Into The Wall look, and Leonard licked up his ear. The Vulcan groaned again at that, and quickly spread his legs to enter him. He thrusted in, and they groaned together. Sarek pushed his fingers onto Leonard's meld points as he continued thrusting, allowing them the shared satisfaction again. It was almost enough to drive Leonard over the edge, but he was determined to make it last. 

He pulled Sarek down as he left his own bruise on the Vulcan's neck. Through the thrusting, Leonard tried doing other things too. He licked up a sleek eyebrow, which made Sarek groan in pleasure. He started fondling the Vulcan's hand with his own free one, and was grinding with the thrusts. Knowing what got to Sarek the most, he licked and nibbled his ear again. The man was moaning, causing Leonard to moan with him. They rocked the bed until they both orgasmed, but due to the intense pleasure from both of them, they orgasmed twice. The room was spinning for them. 

They laid next to each other, panting. Leonard's heart was still pounding in his chest, and his torso was wet with sweat and semen. Sarek held onto his hand, which comforted him. He really did feel safe and at home in that moment. And unlike with the Pon Farr, Leonard knew that that morning actually did mean something. Or maybe it meant everything.


	15. Chapter 15

Wearing his Vulcan uniform, Leonard walked through the doors of the hospital. The man at the desk gestured for him to go down a hallway, so he did. He asked a group of Vulcans where T'Laria was, and they told him that she was in her office in room 307. Taking the elevator, he went to the third floor. He really should have learned how to read Vulcan before he came here, but oh well. He found the office and knocked. 

"Enter," came an older woman's voice, and Leonard opened the door and walked in. The greying woman sat at her desk, typing on her monitor. She glanced at him. "You are Leonard Horatio McCoy, born of Terra." He frowned at her. Intruding bitch. She went on. "You will work as my assistant until you have completed one hundred hours of service; then you will advance to a different placement." 

"That's fine... So what do you want me to do?" 

"First, you will complete these forms using the data provided." T'Laria gestured to the PADD on her desk, leaving Leonard to figure it out. Easy enough, he thought. He sat down across from her, and got working on the forms. They were really just patient profiles, and the information was already translated for him. It was boring, but it helped him get to know the people. He got more familiar with the names and faces, which helped a lot. 

...

When he finished all the work T'Laria gave him, Leonard was dismissed. Looking at his watch, he saw that he worked for about four and a half hours. Not bad. He thought he did well, but a Vulcan probably could have done it in less time. He tried not to think about it as he strolled the streets. The hobgoblins were almost used to his presence, so there were less stares. Someone did hiss at him, though. But he ignored it. Vulcans were a lot like cats, and it was weird. They were all just too strange for his taste. 

Leonard walked near the neighborhood area with his hands in his pockets. It was hot with the sun blaring down on him, but he didn't mind it. It reminded him of where he grew up, except it wasn't as humid as back home. There was sand and dust everywhere, though. It made it somewhat hard to breathe, but he hadn't been doing any running so it didn't matter. 

"Human scum!" Leonard rolled his eyes before turning around. There was a male goblin there, looking him in the eyes. He realized that they were alone. "How dare you walk on our lands and talk to our kind with that disgusting mind of yours! I will fight for my people's right to stay pure!" Leonard was about to remark about how it was illogical to break out into violence like that, but the goblin ran up and side-kicked him. In the face. Goddamned flexible bastard! 

Leonard threw a punch, but the man avoided it and managed to throw him to the ground. Leonard grunted as his head hit the sand, and the goblin kicked him hard in the abdomen. He kicked his leg over to trip the man, and got on top of him, wrapping his fingers around that pale green neck. He managed to do some damage before the goblin kicked him off and got on top of him. He pinned Leonard's arms down with one hand, and started choking him with the other. God damn it, this was not how he wanted to die! His vision fading, he struggled and squirmed to get away. His lungs were burning like hell... 

Suddenly, the goblin was wrenched off of him. Leonard sat up and gasped for breath. He looked up to see Sarek fighting the man. Or rather, the man kept trying to attack him, but he blocked or avoided every move. "Why do you defend him?!" The goblin yelled. "He is disgusting vermin and he needs to die!" Sarek growled, and punched the man in the face once. And that's all it took. The strange goblin fell to the ground, green blood spilling from his nose and mouth. He was still breathing, but was definitely unconscious. 

Sarek violently grabbed Leonard's arm, pulling him off the ground and dragging him towards the house. Leonard didn't dare argue with the angry Vulcan, even though it really hurt to be gripped at the arm like that. They walked briskly up the hill, and he stumbled a few times, but the Vulcan kept pulling him along. Once they were in the house, Sarek roughly pinned him against the wall. 

"Ow, what the fuck?!" Leonard yelled, glaring. 

"Be quiet!" Sarek yelled back, holding both of his wrists against the wall. Leonard was scared. What was happening? He didn't fight back, leaving them to just look at each other. He thought that Sarek had saved him, but it only seemed as though he wanted to kill him himself. 

"What did I do?" Leonard whispered, at a loss of what to do. Suddenly something changed in Sarek's eyes, and he backed away. Without saying a word, the Vulcan walked quickly out of the house. Leonard took a deep breath. What the fuck was that?! He locked the door. 

He trudged up the stairs, holding his bruised abdomen. In the bathroom he looked at the mirror. His neck was red, his face was pink, his left cheek was bruised. Leonard stripped down and got in the shower, letting the hot water relax him. He needed to get out of there. He needed to go home, on Earth. He needed to get the fuck off the planet, and the fuck out of the goddamn galaxy. He scrubbed himself angrily with the soap that smelled like Sarek. 

After he got dressed, he locked himself in the observatory room and laid down on the couch. He hoped to dear god that the hobgoblin wouldn't get in, and shut his eyes. 

... 

When Leonard went into the kitchen late the next morning, Sarek stood up from the dining table. "Leonard-"

"Don't you have work?" Leonard asked stiffly. Usually the Vulcan would have been gone by then. 

"You are more important than work, Ashayam." Sarek said calmly, walking around the table toward him. He took a step back.

"I didn't know you dragged your council members around and slammed them into walls," Leonard said quietly, and crossed his arms in front of him. 

"I was overcome by my emotions-" 

"Don't you dare say that!" Leonard yelled at him, his fear replaced with anger. "Don't you fuckin' dare blame your violence against me on your goddamned Vulcan emotions! Last time I checked, you were mighty fine at keepin' those in check!" 

"The anger I felt towards your attacker was... overwhelming," Sarek said calmly, and he allowed his face to show his remorse. "It was not my intention to harm you." Leonard felt a warmness coming through the bond. Followed by feelings of... love? No, it couldn't have been. "I will never hurt you again, Ashayam." Sarek stepped forward again and offered his two fingers. Leonard looked up at him, shook his head, and left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Leonard walked outside, and passed through the neighborhood. He kept walking on through the city, ignoring the curious stares. He was back in human clothes, he was ruffled, and he was fuming. But he ignored the damn staring, and walked right out of the city borders. There was a lake in the distance, and he walked to it. The sun beat down on him, but he ignored that too. He ignored the part of him that wanted to turn around and go back to bed. He ignored everything on his way to the lake. 

He heard crying. Crying on Vulcan. Leonard looked around, and saw a little girl sitting on a flat rock on the lake's shore. Walking on the smooth stones, he went over to the girl. She noticed him, and turned away. "What's wrong, Hun?" Leonard asked quietly, sitting on some rocks across from her. 

"My... mother..." She said in between sniffs, and rubbed at her tearing eyes. "She does not like me." 

"Why do you say that?" He asked, and she turned towards him. 

"She said that I need to learn to suppress my emotions, but I like them." The girl sobbed, her cheeks green. "I don't want to be strict and emotionless like her!" 

"Hey, listen," Leonard moved forward a little, and she looked at him. "Showing your emotions is perfectly okay. Everybody has them. The other Vulcans- like your mother- are too afraid of the consequences of showing their emotions." She nodded, so he guessed that she knew the history behind it all. "Go ahead and show your emotions, Hun. And if anybody hurts you because of that, find me." 

"They will not listen to a human," the girl said sadly. Leonard smiled. 

"Then I'll just get the Ambassador to talk to them," and Sarek would just have to deal with that because he owed him. A lot. The girl's eyes widened.

"You are friends with Ambassador Sarek?" She looked amazed, and he figured there was no reason to lie to her. 

"Actually, I'm his bondmate..." Leonard said, and the girl smiled brightly. 

"What an honor!" She exclaimed, and he rolled his eyes. 

"Anyway, I said it's okay to show your emotions, BUT," Leonard's face got serious, and so did hers. "If your emotions ever get so intense that you think you might hurt anyone, includin' yourself, stop what you're doing immediately. Take a few deep breaths, meditate, go for a walk, whatever helps." He remembered when Sarek pinned him against the wall. 

"It's hard to control," the girl said quietly. "I hit my little brother before..." She looked like she was going to cry again. 

"But did you learn from it?" Leonard asked, and the girl nodded fiercely. "Good. That's what matters." She smiled at him. 

"My name is Setara."

"Mine is Leonard," he replied, and Setara nodded. 

"I need to go back home before our midday meal," Setara stood up, brushing herself off. "I am glad that I got to meet you, Leonard. Thank you." Before he could reply, she hugged him. He wrapped an arm around her awkwardly, and she left back to the city. Leonard turned towards the lake, and sat for a while. 

.

"This can not continue, Sarek." Kuvak demanded, standing in Sarek's office. 

"It will continue, Minister," the Ambassador said, focusing on his work. 

"You must refrain!"

"Refrain from what, exactly?"

"Refrain from divulging in your emotions!"

"I will refrain from violent emotions, Kuvak, but it is illogical to keep myself from enjoying simple pleasures as they arrive." Sarek said, looking at the other Vulcan. Kuvak's eyes traveled down his neck, where his bruise from his night with Leonard was. "I will do what pleases my bondmate, which is what any being should do." 

"Your bondmate is a human male. Our species is endangered!"

"I would have chosen a Vulcan female, if I had been given a choice." 

"You always have a choice!"

"I did not, when the bond established itself without my participation." Kuvak was silent at that, so Sarek kept on going. "While my negative emotions are absolutely destructive, my positive ones can be productive. Production, Kuvak, is what matters right now as we repair our society." 

"You expect to repair our society while you are simultaneously endeavoring to alter it?" 

"The alterations will do the repairing," Sarek said, turning back to his work. "As the people will be motivated to be repaired." Kuvak didn't reply before he left. 

..

Leonard video called Spock from his study. The Vulcan answered, looking curious. "Do you require my assistance, Leonard?" 

"Uh, I wanted to ask you something. About Sarek." Leonard sighed, and Spock stayed silent, so he went on. "Was he ever... violent... with you?" Spock stiffened. 

"Has he harmed you?" He asked, looking Leonard's image over on the screen. Leonard sighed. 

"He grabbed me, and pinned me against the wall. When I said somethin', he yelled at me to be quiet." He said quietly, and Spock's face darkened. 

"I see. Did he give you a reason as to his outburst?" 

"Yeah, he said that his anger from someone else was so bad, and he couldn't control it. Honestly, I think it's bullshit." 

"Sarek wasn't a bad father," Spock explained. "However, there were times when he became violent. His anger usually stemmed from seeing the people that 'bullied' me as a child, or if my brother had done something particularly unwise." Leonard nodded. 

"Uh, before that, I got attacked. Sarek showed up eventually though, and knocked the bastard out with one punch." He rubbed the back of his neck. Spock raised his eyebrow.

"He was exceptionally angry, then, if he resorted to such extreme violence." Spock said. "I know that it is difficult to forgive him, but he does not know how to apologize in the correct ways. Any peculiar acts of kindness he procures are his apologies. That is how it always has been. I had never met my grandfather, but I do know that Sarek's violence can be forgiven, compared to that of his own father's." Leonard frowned and nodded. 

"The thing is, though, I don't want to forgive him..." He said quietly. "'Cause what if I forgive him, and he thinks it'll be okay to do again?"

"He never thought that it was okay," Spock answered quickly. "I know personally that anger is difficult to suppress when it concerns the people you love. However, I also know that it can be suppressed, with some assistance. In my case, Jim often caresses my hand when I become frustrated. Perhaps my father needs his own assistance." Leonard thought about it, then nodded slowly. 

"Thank you, Spock. You and Jim have really helped me out here." He said with a grateful smile. 

"You are welcome, Leonard." They disconnected, and he sat back in his chair, thinking. 

..

Leonard was eating a plate of salad at the table when Sarek arrived home. The Vulcan put a book on the table in front of him before going downstairs. Leonard grabbed the book and thumbed through it. It was all about Vulcan biology, as well as psychology. It even had Vulcan and English text, so he would get used to the language a bit better. He frowned. This was an apology gift, huh? Not bad, but he was still going to give the hobgoblin the silent treatment. And no way was he sleeping in the same bed as the bastard. 

Leonard finished his salad, and settled down in the living room to read the book. Eventually, he fell asleep on the couch. 

..

When he went into the kitchen the next morning, he saw that Sarek had left him a meal on the table. It was still warm, so Leonard sat down and ate it. He wondered vaguely about what else the hobgoblin will come up with, but dismissed it. After all, who cared? 

Leonard read the book that Sarek gave him all morning. He didn't really have anything else to do, and reading was more productive than wandering around. There was no tv, but he didn't expect one. No reason for a Vulcan to be watching fictional shows all day. Did they even have fiction books? He eyed the bookshelves, but turned back to his biology book. No, they wouldn't. There's no point for them to have any. They were all narrow minded bastards anyway. 

As the afternoon approached, Leonard put on his freshly cleaned uniform and headed down to the hospital. He wished he could work every day, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Maybe in time, Leonard. Maybe in time...

T'Laria had him taking inventory of various medicines and vaccines for the first hour. It was soothing because it reminded him of his time in Sickbay. When he was finished with that, he went back in her office. She handed him a PADD, and he looked at it. It was a profile of a patient. Symptoms were degenerating motor skills, loss of feeling in facial nerves, and difficulty breathing. Poor guy. Leonard looked back up at T'Laria, who was watching him expectantly. 

"What condition does he have?" She asked him. He frowned, and tried to remember all he'd read. 

"Tuvan Syndrome," Leonard guessed, and T'Laria nodded. 

"The cure is...?" 

"There is no cure. Life expectancy is twenty to twenty-five years after contraction." Leonard frowned, and T'Laria nodded again. 

"You were a Chief Medical Officer before you arrived on New Vulcan," she said, looking at him peculiarly. "Yet you demanded any simple job at this hospital. Why is that?" 

"Well, I loved my job at Starfleet. And anything I can get that's close to that, I'll take it." He said with a shrug. "I'm just glad I got the job." 

"Since you are qualified for more than your current occupation, I will advance you to become my partner. We will be diagnosing several patients as well as providing them with cures or treatments, if any exist. Come to this office every other day, and complete at least six hours of work before you leave." T'Laria explained, ignoring Leonard's look of astonishment. Before he could thank her, she handed him the PADD again with a list of patients. "Open their profiles and diagnose them based on their symptoms. When you are finished, I will check them to affirm your decisions." She turned to her own work, so Leonard decided to get to the diagnostics.


	17. Chapter 17

Several days passed, and Leonard still refused to acknowledge Sarek. He slept on the couch each night, and ignored the random gifts that would show up around him. He knew he was being extremely immature about it, but he was still pissed off that Sarek hurt him. Just when he started to trust him, the bastard did something like that. What else could Leonard do? It's not like they would ever bring themselves to talk about it. Or, so he thought.

While wandering through a store, Leonard came across some Romulan Ale. He grabbed it, along with a copious amount of chocolate. He got dirty looks as he paid, but he ignored them. Neither Sarek nor Leonard wanted to talk, but it was what they needed. And he was going to make the Vulcan talk, damn it. He needed the facts without any self-reservation. And if getting them both drunk off their asses was the only way to make Leonard feel safe while in the same room with the bastard, he was willing to do it. 

When he got back, he put the Romulan Ale and a glass in front of him, and the chocolate across from him. Until Sarek came home from work, he read his book on Vulcan biology. It had really helped him with his job, not that he would admit it to anyone. He liked his job a lot, and T'Laria never made any comments about him being human or anything like that. It was really nice. 

Sarek walked through the door, and raised a curious eyebrow when he saw Leonard at the table with the alcohol and chocolate. "Sit your Vulcan ass down, eat some chocolate, and we're gonna talk." Leonard demanded, and poured himself a glass of Romulan Ale. Sarek sat across from him. 

"I fail to see why inebriation is required in order for us to communicate." 

"Don't get smart with me, you bastard." Leonard pointed at him. "Eat your goddamn chocolate, or else we'll never be able to talk loosely about our situation." He took a drink of his alcohol, enjoying the nice burn in his nose and throat. It reminded him of the good ol' times. Sarek looked annoyed, but tentatively started eating the chocolate. They continued eating and drinking, until they were both getting flushed in the face and uncoordinated with their actions. Whenever the Vulcan wanted to stop, Leonard told him to keep going. In reality, he just enjoyed being able to boss the hobgoblin around like that. 

"Leonard, the chocolate has taken its full effect on me, I think, so let's be done with the... stuff," Sarek said, trying to concentrate. He made vague hand gestures, and Leonard gave him his attention. "I already told you what happened that night- I was overwhelmed. It was not the first time something like that has happened." 

"Yeah, I know," Leonard retorted, and Sarek frowned. It was weird, but they were all out in the open that way. "I talked to Sp-Spock an' he said that you got violent sometimes, but he said you ain't as bad as your dad. What's the deal with him?" When the Vulcan hesitated, Leonard gave him The Look. 

"My father did not exercise effective ways to control his emotions," Sarek said slowly, slurring only the slightest. "He usually hit his family when we did anything he did not like. And un-unfortunately, that happened quite often." 

"Why in the fuck would that justify you hurtin' me?" 

"It doesn't." Sarek said sternly. "My difficulty to suppress my emotions... it is from him. I have to work harder to keep myself from... giving in. And that is difficult, Leonard, when I am around you." The slightly green Vulcan looked away, frowning again. 

"Why around me?" Leonard took a sip of his ale, and it barely burned his throat anymore. 

"Because I have..." Sarek blinked, trying to concentrate. "I have feelings of... of love for you. And to acknowledge that is to acknowledge all my emotions. Which they only grow stronger when I am near you." Leonard looked at him in complete shock. Love? Sarek continued like nothing happened. "I had sought out a mind healer since I hurt you, and was taught a few methods to keep myself from hurting you. Or anyone." Leonard blinked at him, still surprised. Love... it was a whole other equation there. 

"You say you love me?" He asked, confused. 

"I do, Leonard, and I regret that it took the influence of chocolate to say it." Sarek looked him in the eyes. "I love you. Nobody on Vulcan has said that enough, but I say it to you now. So don't ever doubt my feelings for you, Leonard, as they are unmatched." 

"I..." Leonard was still really shocked at the Vulcan's confession. "I can love you, in time, I think... But I still think you're an ass." He yawned tiredly. 

"Will you return to bed with me, Leonard?" Sarek asked quietly, and Leonard nodded. They stumbled up the stairs, holding onto each other. When they got to the bedroom, Leonard flopped down onto the bed that he hadn't seen in days. He missed it, since it was much more comfortable than the couch downstairs. Sarek laid down with him, pressing into his back and wrapping his arm around him. Leonard felt at peace, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really short chapter. I'm in need of feedback. What should happen next? What should change? When should it end? I need to know what you guys want to see. After all, I'm here I deliver. Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

"Sarek, we are receiving messages from... from Mintakans..." 

"Mintakans? They have advanced their technology quicker than expected. What of the content of the messages?"

"They require a large amount of our resources, sir. They are demanding entrance to our planet in order to communicate better with the council." 

"Allow them to land. Tell the other council members to welcome the Mintakans, and to lead them here."

"It will be done." 

Sarek turned off his communicator and concentrated on the new task. The Mintakans were hardly warp-capable some time ago, but their logic allowed them to advance quickly. They were a Vulcanoid species, despite their... uneducated demeanor. They tended not to think before their actions, nor to focus on the consequences. The peacefulness of the Mintakans was due to inability to conquer rather than the logic of avoiding violence. An outsider might have thought that the Vulcans wanted the peace that the Mintakans always had. No, the Mintakans were always too "dim-witted." 

Sarek updated files for 53.179 minutes before he was sent a message. The Mintakan representatives had arrived, and were with several ministers inside of Conference Room 003. He walked there briskly, following the map in his head around the marble building. His footsteps echoed down the halls, and there were quiet voices in the distance. Using his acute hearing, Sarek heard arguing from within the conference room. Anger sparked inside of him, but he shut it down quickly. It was not the time to be irrational. 

Sarek opened the door and sat down at the table. A Mintakan woman with medium length hair raised her eyebrow at him. Her forehead was similar to a Romulan's with the brow ridges forming a V. He dismissed her, rather regarding the Vulcans who were already talking.

"It is imperative that we not spare any more of our vital resources, however a limited amount of our renewable resources can be provided to you if-"

"You will give us the resources that we desire," the Mintakan woman said, before she turned back to Sarek again. "Jin'lao, nice to meet you." She put her hand toward him in resemblance to a human handshake. Sarek suppressed the urge to glare at her. Was this a ruse, perhaps, to gain his favor? To invade his thoughts? An assumption of his preferences based upon his bonded status? No, she would not have known about his bondmate. 

"We are not sparing the resources that are vital to our survival, Jin'lao," Sarek spoke, ignoring her hand, so she put it back on her lap. "You will accept the offer of an amount of our renewable resources, or you will leave our planet. The Mintakans have advanced quickly- however, you are no competition to the forces of Vulcan."

"Let us stay here for a while," Jin'lao said, raising her eyebrow again. Her nuances much different from a Vulcan's, but still differing from that of a human. "Give us residency on your beautiful planet for two days, and we will work something out." Several ministers looked miffed by her suggestion, but Sarek kept calm. If it was a test, he would excel. If it was a challenge, he would prevail. If it was a war, he would, as Leonard would say, 'give 'em hell.'

Sarek gave two Mintakans permission to stay in a small home on the outskirts of the housing area. Jin'lao and a short young man named Kiltek were to stay in the domicile together, with restrictions on accessibility to the city. They were only to purchase food, they were not to interact with the people, and they were not to leave the city boundaries. They accepted to the terms without conflict, leaving Sarek with the thought that they would defy him soon. 

.

Leonard rolled off the couch when he heard a knock on the door. He padded over to the door, scratching his bare chest quietly. He only had shorts on, and his hair was slightly unkempt since he hadn't bothered to get ready for anything that morning. He opened the door and squinted at the light. A tall woman stood there. 

"How did you get past the gate?" Leonard asked, looking over to see the gate still locked and in pristine shape. The woman held her hand out to him. 

"Hello, my name is Jin'lao. Is Sarek here?" She kept her face calm, but her voice was very chipper. Leonard glanced at her hand and gave her a look. She withdrew her hand. He looked her over. 

"You a Romulan? Vulcans don't have..." He gestured vaguely at the V-ridge over Jin'lao's upswept eyebrows. Her hair was also longer and slightly messier than a Vulcan would allow. But why in the hell would they allow Romulans around here?

"I am a Mintakan. Sarek lives here, does he not?" Jin'lao looked over Leonard, scanning the house. He crossed his arms and glared at her. Mintakan? Why was she here?

"Why do you want him?" Leonard said in a low voice. She seemed oblivious to his attitude. 

"I desire to speak with him about any... agreements... that we could come to." Jin'lao smirked minutely, and Leonard shut the door on her. What, was she like a Romulan whore? He poked at the back of his mind. 

_Sarek._ Leonard spoke through the bond. 

_Yes, Leonard?_

_Why in the hell did a Jin'lao come here asking for you?_ He asked irritably. She treated him like he was Sarek's butler or something. 

_She... came to our home?_ Sarek sounded irritated also. Leonard grew more suspicious. 

_Yeah. She said something about you guys coming to an agreement. Is there something you need to tell me?_

_No. Jin'lao will leave once we make our agreement. I may return home later than usual, tonight._ Sarek said, and Leonard took that as a sign to leave it alone. But that only made him even more suspicious. Agreement? With a tall, Vulcan-looking, beautiful woman? Late tonight? No. No, affairs were illogical. Right? But with a woman, whom he could reproduce with... 

Leonard shivered. He needed to stop thinking about this. He had his own job to do. 

.

"I had requested a Vulcan to treat me," the young man said, sitting on the biobed. Leonard rolled his eyes as he tugged his gloves on. 

"Well that sucks, sport. 'Cause you're stuck with me and there's nothin' you can do about it. Besides, it's illogical to request a Vulcan when a human could just as easily treat your petty condition." He said, preparing a hypospray. "The Vulcans workin' right now didn't deem your treatment important or severe enough for their attention. That's for me to deal with. Deep breath." Leonard jabbed the hypo against the Vulcan's neck, barely resisting the urge to smile sarcastically. The young man gave him a dirty look before leaving swiftly. Leonard sighed and filled out the form on his PADD. He was dealing with patients personally now, but they always treated him with disdain. Damned pointy-eared-

"Dr. McCoy, your assistance is required in surgery room 007." A Vulcan woman said from the doorway. Leonard frowned before hurrying off to the surgery room. What happened now, damn it? 

"What in the hell happened?" Leonard exclaimed when he saw the green and copper mess on the biobed. The Vulcan woman on the bed had half her organs out of her with three people working on her. T'Laria gestured for Leonard to put on gloves and a mask to help. 

"The patient was attacked by a jiquen, a small rodent closely resembling a raccoon found on your home planet. Jiquens contain a bacterial venom that rapidly spreads throughout its victim's organs." T'Laria explained as she injected something inside the patient's lungs. After Leonard was prepared, she handed him several hyposprays. "Every organ and main artery needs to be injected with the antidote. Work quickly." Leonard nodded, injecting efficiently and quickly in several places. 

"I will not work alongside a human!" One Vulcan said as he started to leave. 

"It's illogical to leave a patient when they still require your care!" Leonard retorted at the hobgoblin, making him growl. He stayed though, which made Leonard smirk behind his mask as he continued working. He had gotten better at gaining the upper hand when talking with Vulcans. He just had to make his argument seem more 'logical' than theirs. 

Leonard and the three others worked on rapidly curing the patient for twenty minutes before T'Laria stitched her back up. They took off their gloves and masks as T'Laria explained that the patient's expected recovery time was approximately 9.63 hours if everything worked as expected (which was a 93.18% probability). When Leonard and T'Laria returned to her office, she turned to him. 

"You did well when working with the others."

"Thank you." Leonard nodded at her. They did some quiet desk work for the rest of the afternoon, which he was thankful for. Too much excitement for one day on this planet. It was almost always quiet, so it was special and exciting when something actually happened. But when all that was said and done, a quiet aftermath was soothing. The quiet calm after the thundering storm. Or something like that. 

When Leonard got home, he immediately got out of his tight Vulcan clothes for loose shorts and a t-shirt. He walked into the kitchen to get himself some food, wondering when Sarek would be home. He wondered what he and Jin'lao were up to. He tried not to feel protective, but he couldn't help it. He came to this planet to share a mind with the Vulcan, damn it! He wasn't about to go and let the hobgoblin fuck around. 

What if they were...? No. No, he shook his head. No. Would they be? Could they be? No. He needed to stop. Leonard sat at the table, eating a light salad. He crammed the food into his mouth, enjoying the smooth plants that he had become accustomed to in his time there. He had pretty much gotten used to not eating meat, which was insanely difficult at the beginning. Leonard missed his steak, but he could survive without it.

What was taking Sarek so long? Leonard checked the time. Barely two minutes had passed since he got home, so he sighed. Maybe he would just... pop in. 

_What are you doing._ He demanded quietly. If he even could control the "volume" of his thoughts? 

_I am negotiating with Jin'lao. I expect to be finished in 5.37 minutes._

_Negotiating, huh? About what?_ Leonard pushed. 

_She desires resources. I am attempting to compromise._

_Compromise? Like, you both are gonna try to give each other what you want?_ Leonard swallowed down his salad, quickly losing his appetite. 

_We will try._

_And, if she disagrees?_

_Then she will be dismissed from the planet immediately, as she will be no use to us._ No use. Huh. Use. 

_What would she be used for?_

_Leonard, is there a reason for your immediate interest in Vulcan politics?_ So that's what he was calling it. Politics. Leonard didn't answer, instead putting his dishes away and heading to the observation room for some reading. 

She won't be of use. Politics. Compromise. Negotiations. Resources. Was Sarek really doing this? Was he really that kind of person? Did the Vulcans demand a visitation of their relative species to come over and help with repopulation? Was Sarek just wanting to repopulate? If so, Leonard kept him from that. Sarek could have found some respectable Vulcan woman to bond with, and have kids, and continue the bloodline properly. But no, he was stuck with some old fashioned human man who grew up in the south and was violently divorced by his ex-wife. Maybe if the Enterprise hadn't been in that area at that time, if there wasn't a planetside visit forcing them together, if he hadn't been doing shipwide vaccinations, none of this would have happened. Would that have been better? Would Sarek have found someone else? Would Leonard have found someone else? 

He fell asleep on a couch in the observation room.


	19. Chapter 19

Leonard ate his pasta, observing his surroundings. There were various families at the tables around him, talking about work or new discoveries or school. He wondered about the logic of eating away from home. Maybe for new experiences? Yeah, Vulcans were very keen about new things. That morning, Sarek had questioned him about his location of sleep the previous night. Leonard just waved it off as an accident. It felt strange, though. All of the tension between them reminded him of his fall with his ex-wife. A fine relationship one week, and a screaming woman taking all of his possessions the next. He sighed. He wasn't eager to get into the whole homo "married couple" situation, but he was ready to get into the "I'm committed so let's keep our shit together" deal. 

Of course, there was no real proof that Sarek was being unfaithful. 

Maybe... maybe he should just pop in. For real, this time. Just go to Sarek's work, say hi, see how things were doing... 

What a bad idea. It seemed like something the notorious Jim Kirk would do. Even so, Jim's relationship with Spock was pretty successful. Yeah, he should do it. He'll probably get glared at by his "husband" (weird to think about being married to a man- a Vulcan man), but if it'll make them happier in the long run who cares? 

Leonard paid for his meal and set off in the direction of the big marble-y building. It wasn't too far away, which was convenient for him. He got tired quickly walking in the dry heat, especially with the heavier gravity than what he was accustomed to. Frankly, it was annoying more than anything. He maneuvered his way through a crowd of people around the marketplace. Wearing his Vulcan garments, he didn't really have to worry about skin contact. He got a few subtle glares, but who cares? Damn hobgoblins and their damn stinginess. 

He got to the thick glass doors, and they opened automatically. Leonard tried walking in like he belonged there, but a large Vulcan held his hand out to stop him. "You are not permitted entry into this area." He said in a deep, burly voice. Leonard cleared his throat and frowned up at him. 

"I share a mind with Ambassador Sarek, now let me through." He almost smirked at the Vulcan's hesitation. Eventually he put his hand back behind his back, allowing Leonard to go in completely. The entry room was small and spacious, but most of it was empty. There was a group of younger Vulcans whispering to each other in one corner, but Leonard couldn't hear what they were saying. He started walking down the hallways. 

Leonard didn't know where he was going or how he got there, but he approached a door. There weren't any labels on it, and it looked like every other door, but something about it was special somehow. He put his ear against it, and heard voices. Suddenly it was quiet, and the door opened on him, making him stumble in the room. 

It was like a conference room, with several Vulcans and that Jen-low woman. He shot her a look, but stopped when he felt a bad vibe coming from his right. Sarek was looking at him sternly, and Leonard raised his eyebrow at him. Sarek clenched his jaw, and put his hands behind his back. Not giving in, Leonard crossed his arms. Sarek took a steady breath and turned back to the stoic group of hobgoblins. "In order to increase his knowledge on Vulcan culture and society, he will be permitted to be present for this meaning." Sarek sat down, and Leonard triumphantly took the seat next to him. Sarek glanced at him, giving him the Don't-Talk-Or-We're-Both-Dead look. Leonard ignored him, sitting back in his seat. 

"As I was saying," a certain irritable looking Vulcan said, glancing over at Leonard. "The planet has an abundant amount of plutonium and helium deposits of which you are welcome to at this time. Your current requests are predicaments in which we will not adhere." Jin'lao raised her eyebrow at him smugly before turning back to Sarek. 

"Maybe we can come to an arrangement," she licked her lips and leaned in, while Sarek looked unabashed. "After all, the Mintakans are suffering greatly from the invasion from the Klingons. Surely you couldn't spare a drop of kindness, Sarek? Even for me, the leader and representative of the dwindling Mintakan species?" Leonard scowled at her, but she kept her eyes on Sarek. Damn bitch. 

"Your status does not change my decision, Jin'lao. You will accept our provided offers, or you and Kiltek will leave with nothing." Sarek said, sounding tired and irritated. Good. He should be irritated at the bitch. Leonard looked back and forth at them. Her snubbing and his stubbornness were almost... fit to work together. No, shut up. 

"Sarek," Jin'lao said quietly. "Our people are hurting. You can help us. Help me. Our population is dropping. We need to rebuild." Before Sarek could respond, Leonard stabbed at him through the bond. 

_She's flirting with you, you asshole._ He told him irritably, and crossed his arms. Sarek didn't move or make any sign that Leonard said anything to him. 

_You are certain?_ Sarek asked, looking over at Jin'lao. 

_Please, I was certain ever since she came to your house looking for you. She treated me like I was your damned slave or something!_ Leonard clenched his jaw, and the others started looking between him and Sarek, confused. 

"Jin'lao, this discussion is over. Arrange to leave immediately." Sarek stood up, grabbed Leonard's arm, and led them out into the hallway. He let go of him, but they continued walking together. "Is this why you were so adamant about your demand for knowledge of my work as of late? Have you been experiencing the feeling of... jealousy?" Leonard stopped, glaring at him. They were in a long, empty hallway. There were voices where they came from, especially an angry sounding woman. 

"I'll have you know that I don't appreciate bein' left in the dark while you go boundin' off with some pretty lady, which you seem to be awfully compatible with." Leonard hissed at him, keeping his voice low so nobody would listen in. He never had any privacy on the damn planet. Sarek raised both of his eyebrows. 

"It was not my intention to... 'leave you in the dark,' as you say." Sarek also spoke quietly, and took a step closer to Leonard. "You have much still to learn about compatibility, if you think that Jin'lao and I would have any chance together. Her very existence on this planet..." he looked around before whispering, "... angers me." Leonard raised his eyebrows back at the Vulcan.

"You admit that?" He asked, astonished. Sarek gave him The Look, making Leonard smile. "So... nothing happened? Even last night?" 

"Nothing of _that_ nature happened between Jin'lao and I. Was that the reason as to why you didn't sleep in our bed?" 

"No, that was actually an accident. I think it's the heat." Leonard said, looking around. 

"The temperatures have started dropping, as it will be time for our winter soon." Sarek said, quietly changing the subject, and Leonard got excited. Winter! 

"No doubt it'll be a shitty winter without any snow-" Leonard rambled, and Sarek shot him a look, "-but still! Maybe it'll be closer to what I'm used to. And I can finally stop feelin' like I'm gonna pass out whenever I walk anywhere." The Vulcan looked him over with an exasperated look. 

"You have not informed me of that before." Sarek said sternly. He opened his mouth to continue, but looked over Leonard's shoulder quickly. He turned to see Jin'lao entering the hallway. 

"Sarek, in order to keep the peace, we must come to an agreement!" She approached Sarek quickly. "I have tried to be nice, but I will force you if I need to. The Mintakans have a fourth of the population that you Vulcans have. Mate with me! We are compatible!" Leonard glared at her, stepping between them. She glared back at him, breathing deeply. 

"Look lady, I don't know what your problem is, but he is spoken for." He jerked his thumb back at Sarek as he spoke, his voice growing louder. "Now get your whiney, horny ass back on your goddamned planet before I kick it there!" Jin'lao looked at him, clearly appalled, before pushing past the both of them. When she left, Leonard sighed. "Thank god, she was fucking annoying." 

"So my conjecture about your being jealous was correct?" Sarek said, raising his eyebrow. Leonard glared at him. 

"Let's go home." He said, and the Vulcan quickly agreed. It was a long day of irritation for the both of them. 

..

Leonard stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. After all, who would he need to dress for? He walked inside the bedroom to see Sarek already covered up snugly. He smirked devilishly and jumped on top of him. The bed jiggled, but the Vulcan merely opened his eyes and looked up at Leonard calmly.

"Good god, man, at least pretend to be surprised!" Leonard frowned at Sarek from above him. 

"Leonard, I do not 'pretend.'" He said, and lifted a hand to stroke Leonard's cheek. "I heard you approaching, however your next actions were... unexpected." Sarek raised his eyebrow. 

"Yeah, sometimes I act on impulse," Leonard grumbled, and flopped down next to the other man, his towel barely staying on him. "I'm illogical, I guess." 

"It is that illogic that I love." Sarek said while entwining his fingers with Leonard's. It was quiet for a while after that. But then, Leonard moved closer to the Vulcan and put their heads against each other's. 

"Yeah, I love you too." He said quietly, squeezing Sarek's hand. He felt the Vulcan's insane amount of joy through the contact, and he smiled. 

Maybe it was all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! 
> 
> With more fanfics to come, though, since my writing has hopefully improved through this. Tell me your thoughts, what I can improve on, et cetera. Should there be an epilogue? A sequel (with CHILDREN?!)? If you have any suggestions or ANYTHING, I'm open.
> 
> Thank you for sticking through this with me!


	20. The Final Ending

"Several months after Jin'lao left, and well into winter, we found ourselves with the predicament."

"Yep. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Absolutely...   
My mind to your mind."

 

_My thoughts to your thoughts._

~

"What should we do?" Leonard asked, drinking his tea at the dining table. Sarek sat across from him, doing the same. 

"I am unsure. What do you suggest?" Sarek asked. Leonard sighed. 

"We can't just... give in, can we? Are you sure we're ready for that?" Leonard swallowed some more tea, feeling nervous. He wanted Sarek to make the decision, not him! 

"We are already related by blood. It would be illogical not to commit." Sarek reasoned, and Leonard nodded. 

"That's true. But what about his wife? What does she plan to do?" Leonard asked, and stood up to get himself more tea. He was drinking it down as quickly as he'd drink coffee back on the Enterprise. 

"I am sure, judging by her note, that she will not come to regret her decision." Sarek replied, still drinking his own tea. "It is unlikely that she will return after arriving at Earth." Leonard nodded. That seemed reasonable, but... 

"You think that she'll turn out Sybok did?" Leonard asked quietly, avoiding eye-contact with Sarek. 

"Of that, I am unsure. Would it matter?" Sarek raised an eyebrow when Leonard turned to look at him. Leonard nodded in thought. That was a good point too. They both looked at the basket sitting on the table. 

"It'll be a big responsibility. Can you handle it?" At that, Sarek stifled a tiny smirk. 

"I believe, Leonard, that I have had enough practice to be prepared this time." Sarek said, and Leonard smiled at him and nodded. They could do this. 

..

"Bones! It's good to see you!" Jim was the one to respond to the video call, not Spock. Leonard glanced to Sarek (who was out of Jim's view) and chuckled. 

"Hey, Jim. Where's Spock?" Jim frowned when Leonard said that, mockingly hurt, but Spock appeared on-screen. He nodded to Leonard. 

"Hello, Leonard. Did something happen?" Spock asked, ever to the point. Leonard rolled his eyes. 

"Well. I guess something did happen. But first, do you remember how Sybok had a wife that survived the Nero Incident?" Leonard asked, and Jim gave him a look. 

"I am aware of that," Spock said, and Jim looked at him, appalled. 

"I didn't know that! Why didn't you say anything?!" Jim complained, and Spock rose an eyebrow. 

"I did not believe that it was relevant, Jim." Spock replied to him. Leonard sighed impatiently. 

"Yes, well, she wasn't alone. And she left something here for us before she left for Earth. And we've decided to take on the challenge." Leonard explained, his smile broadening. Sarek came into view of the camera, and Jim's jaw dropped to the floor. Even Spock looked extremely shocked. "Say hello to your technical niece, but consider her your sister!" Leonard said, wrapping an arm around Sarek and looking at the tiny Vulcan baby bundled in his arms. 

"We must visit." Spock said immediately. Jim nodded, still in shock, and leaned closer to the screen. "Immediately." Spock added for extra effect. Leonard rolled his eyes. 

"Wait wait wait," Jim said, holding up his hands. "How did this happen?!" Leonard sighed. Again. 

"Sybok's wife, while pregnant with Sybok's baby, stayed here on Vulcan II. The baby was born, and she left her in a basket on our doorstep. She left a note though." Leonard paused. "God this all sounds so cliché. Anyway, in the note, she explained that she was going away to Earth. She wanted us to take care of the baby, since Sarek is the only family she has left." Jim nodded, looking very intense. 

"I see." Jim said, at the same time Spock said "Fascinating." Leonard looked at Sarek, who just seemed content to watch the discussion play out. He smirked at the Vulcan, and put his hand on the baby's head. Things were good. 

~

"So that is how I came to be in your care?" She asked, pulling her hands away, and Leonard smiled at her. Sarek sat in the chair across from them, studying their daughter's reaction. Leonard moved closer to her on the couch. 

"Yes, L'Andra." Leonard said, and she looked up at him with her big brown eyes. He appreciated that she looked a lot like Sarek, so that her looks weren't so foreign to him. He never knew Sybok or his wife, after all. But unlike the rest of the Vulcans on the planet, she decided to grow her hair out. She was quite unique, and he was proud. "But you know that was eleven years ago. Why didn't you ask until now?" 

"I wanted to wait until I was old enough to appreciate such knowledge." L'Andra said, even though her face was lacking in emotion. She had opted to suppress her emotions at a young age, and Sarek was very willing to teach her some of the less damaging methods. Leonard appreciated how Sarek agreed to allow L'Andra the choice over her emotions. "However, the memories did not reveal how Setara came to be my caregiver." 

"Leonard had some sort of connection to the girl- one I was not aware of until he suggested that she care for you in our absence." Sarek said, giving Leonard a very subtle look. He only smirked back at the Vulcan. 

"I actually met her during the time of the Mintakans' visit," Leonard explained, thinking back all those years ago. Man he was getting old. "I had wandered outside the city, to the lake of Nedak, and I found her there. She explained to me how her mom completely disapproved of her. I figured you would need some care while Sarek and I were at work, so I contacted her. She was all too happy to look after you." 

"I see." L'Andra replied, folding her hands in her lap. She looked deep in thought, staring at the ground. Leonard and Sarek exchanged a look. "I am still curious as to the events that took place when Spock and Kirk visited. May I see, through your eyes?" She looked up at Leonard, and he smiled. He probably enjoyed melding with her than anyone else in the world (even Sarek), since she was so gentle yet so curious. The way she prodded at his many memories was just adorable, in his opinion. 

He nodded, and she melded with him. 

~

"Are you sure everything looks fine?" Leonard asked, looking all around the house again. Sarek stood by the door, watching him. 

"I am quite sure that everything shall be suitable for them." Sarek said and Leonard glared at him. 

"I don't want it to be 'suitable,' I want it to be enjoyable. Great. Fantastic. I want them to see how well it's going-" Leonard went on and on, holding his arms up as if gesturing to the world. 

"You mean to say, you do not wish for them to be disappointed." Sarek said with an eyebrow raise. Leonard glared at him again. He opened his mouth, but there was a knock on the door. It would be Jim and Spock. He ran up to the door as Sarek opened it, revealing the faces of a goofy and excited Jim and a curious Spock. 

"BONES!" Jim yelled and tackled Leonard. He wanted to be mad at the adult-child, but instead he relished every moment. It had been too long. "God last time I saw you, you were a grouchy guy just trying to get through life. Look at you now!" Jim swung an arm around him and poked him in the chest. "You're looking great." His big blue eyes and wide grin shone holes into Leonard, enough to make him push him away. 

"Okay, okay. I missed you too, Jim. I really did." Leonard smiled at him, and then turned to Spock. He was waiting expectantly, so Leonard just pulled him into a hug. Although momentarily and visibly shocked, Spock eventually hugged him back. "It's good to see you, Spock. It's really, very nice to see you. Both of you." He looked between the pair, nodding. Sarek joined him, and gestured to the living room. 

When they all found seats, (Spock sitting next to Jim, Sarek next to Leonard) Jim started bouncing his leg. Leonard knew he was excited. The captain really was an adult child. In every way. "So where is she?!" Jim practically yelled, and Spock laid a hand on his arm. They shared a look, and Jim sighed. "I'm just really excited to see her, okay? She's a new baby in the family. It's the closest thing I'll get anytime soon to being a parent. Spock and I agreed to wait until we were done with Starfleet. Don't want any kid to go through that." Jim smiled sadly, and Leonard nodded. He understood that, and he knew Jim understood it painfully well. 

"Setara is waking her up from her nap now." Leonard said, subconsciously scooting closer to Sarek. At their questioning look, Leonard explained. "Setara is her caregiver. I met her some time ago, and she was extremely happy to be put to good use. She isn't really appreciated at home, you know." Jim nodded, and was quiet for a moment. Then he got a mischievous grin on his face. 

"So, I'm serious here." Jim said, leaning closer to him and Sarek. Leonard rolled his eyes. Since when was the guy ever serious apart from diplomatic negotiations? "It all lines up, and it's only logical. Spock and I will have to start calling you both our dads." Spock and Sarek both went rigid, and Leonard blinked at him. Before anybody could say anything else, Setara walked in. 

Jim seemed shocked that Setara was L'Andra's caregiver at such a young age, but Leonard trusted her completely- even with her emotions. She took his advice from before about stopping before she hurt anyone seriously. He appreciated that a lot. He gestured for her to hand the baby over to the couple across from them. Jim's grin grew bigger than it's ever been before as he was handed the baby. Even Spock looked incredibly intrigued. Leonard smiled, and glanced at Sarek. He had a straight face, like always. 

_Are you okay?_ Leonard asked him through the bond as he watched Jim obsess over the baby. He never thought that the man would be so baby-loving. 

_I am well. Why do you ask?_ Sarek asked, and Leonard tried not to roll his eyes. 

_You've been silent this whole time._

_I am quite content with watching you and the others converse._

_It would be nice if you joined in, though. I am sure that Spock has missed you._ Leonard said, nudging Sarek with his elbow, but the man didn't answer back. Almost as if Spock knew he mentioned him, he looked up at them. 

"I did not expect a strong familial bond to be formed between L'Andra and I, however I can already feel its establishment." Spock said, looking pleased. Well, as pleased as a Vulcan would look. Setara watched from the sidelines, just smiling at them. She liked watching people, Leonard noticed, and he knew that she would be too shy to talk to them. Especially Spock, who tended to be particularly daunting. 

"That is similar to my first meeting her, as well." Sarek replied, sitting up straighter. Spock nodded at him. "I had immediately felt the effects of a bond's formation when I found her on our doorstep. She has quite an advanced mind, as young as she is. It is quite..." He trailed off, looking at L'Andra and Jim. 

"Fascinating." Spock finished, and Sarek nodded. 

"Indeed." He said, remaining silent after that. Jim looked up and handed the baby to Spock. He was hesitant at first, but accepted her into his arms. They watched as one of her greenish hands reached up and touched Spock's face. He looked panicky for a moment before his mouth formed the tiniest of smiles. Leonard looked at Sarek, who seemed to be very happy at the situation. He didn't look it, of course, but Leonard had his special "intuition." 

"Well I'll be damned." Leonard spoke quietly, and Jim looked over at him. "She might've just stolen Spock right out from under you, Jim." Jim gaped at that and looked back at Spock and the baby. 

"No, he's just feeling the family bond, you ass." Jim said to him, and Leonard pointed at him threateningly. 

"Don't use that language 'round my daughter, or I'll kick you back to Earth from here." Leonard said quietly, and Jim just waved him off. He sighed.

 _You consider her to be your daughter._ Sarek said through the bond, and Leonard frowned at him. 

_Am I not supposed to?_ He asked, somewhat worried. 

_On the contrary, I was somewhat afraid as to whether or not you would ever accept her as your family._

_Of course I do! I mean it was difficult at first, but now it's... As easy as considering you my bondmate. It just takes time._ Leonard watched Jim start fussing to Spock about him and the baby, and smiled. He looked over to see Sarek looking at him, the faintest ghost of a smile on his face. Leonard felt a nice, warming sensation looking at the Vulcan, so he kept doing it. That is, until Jim ruined the moment. 

"Whoa, guys, you look like you're gonna jump each other." Jim laughed, and Leonard saw him and Spock both raising their eyebrows at them. He rolled his eyes. 

"How about we eat?" Leonard said to change the subject, and stood up. He took L'Andra from Spock, and they all walked into the dining room.

~

L'Andra took her hands from Leonard's face again, and put them in her lap. He could see a faint smile on her face, and he shared a pleased look with Sarek. Not looking up, she asked, "Are there more relevant memories?" 

"Not particularly," Leonard replied, feeling uncertain. "Perhaps you might want to see more, but for now, we should eat. If Setara isn't busy, you should call her and invite her over for food. I'm feeling quite nostalgic." Leonard smiled and walked into the kitchen. He heard L'Andra go off to her room to contact Setara. He felt Sarek's presence behind him once he was in the room. He turned around, and the Vulcan pulled him into an embrace. 

"Do you feel as though we performed well, Leonard?" Sarek asked, his strong arms not allowing Leonard to break free. Leonard sighed and wrapped his own arms around him. 

"Yes, I think so. We had our moments, but L'Andra is happy. It was all worth it." He said, leaning into Sarek's body. They had been together for over a decade and Leonard was still just getting used to it. Old habits really did die hard for him. He knew, though, that everything was worth it, even from the beginning. It was worth it from the very first moment he heard that they had suitable minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone from sticking with me through this story. I know it wasn't very good, and it's an uncommon ship, so I really appreciate it. I hope you liked the ending. If you want more, I am writing a Leonard/Spock accidental bonding story as well. I promise that my writing style got better.   
> Again, thank you all, and I wish you all the best!


End file.
